The Promise
by maiiboro
Summary: Hatake Kakashi has lost almost everyone he has every loved. His former teammates are all gone except for one. With promises to former teammates to keep, this is a story about the hardships that two prominent ninjas face during the aftermath of war. With tensions rising will the two ninjas keep each other safe? or will they break the promises? [HKxOC] [Rated M] [Slight AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: "Friendship"**

* * *

" _Minato! Minato let me out of here!"_

 _A young teenage girl slammed her fist against the invisible barrier that barricaded her away from the fight. Dressed in her typical ANBU uniform she pounded at the barrier with all her strength but it did not budge, the other shinobis beside her shouted, pleading the hokage to let them out._

 _A blond man turned around and walked up to the barrier, "I'm sorry… but too many lives have been lost… I can't make you sacrifice your life for me… Sorry Isamu, this is for your own good."_

 _In a flash he left hundreds of screaming shinobis inside the barricade as he faced the 9 tailed beast that trashed Konoha. No one could see anything but the huge creature trashing forest and houses, leaving Konoha in shambles. The black haired girl, for the first time in a long time felt tears flow down her cheeks as she fell to the grass, still pounding on the barrier._

" _MINATO!"_

* * *

Takanashi Isamu jolted from her bed.

It was just a dream.

She rubbed her eyes, shielding it from the bright sunlight that seeped through her curtains. The 18 year old girl got up from bed and made her way to the bathroom where she caught a glimpse of her reflection.

Her usually thick, wavy pitch black hair was a mess and she brushed her fingers through her hair, moving her bangs from her eyes. Her body was muscular and toned, a result of many years of training. But scars donned her slightly tanned skin, one prominent scar slashed through the back of her shoulder until her ribs- it had healed over time but as she touched it she felt a bump of skin that would never go away. A constant reminder of war. She stepped into the shower, washing away the sweat and letting the high pressure hot water press against her skin bringing a sigh from her lips.

After she had finished her usual morning routine and at noon she took a stroll to the hospital where she volunteered. Dressed in her usual loose, ¾ sleeved black shirt and a pair of black loose pants she put on a white coat and got to work. The hospital wasn't as busy since the war was now over- she remembered the hospital being so full they had to put patients in the reception area. Back then, no one smiled and nurses were rushed back and forth with dark circles under their eyes, piles of clipboards in their arms and blood stains on their white uniform.

But everything was different now.

The war had ended a few years ago, 5 years to be exact and the village was now back to normal. Now civilians walked around happily without the thought of war looming over their heads and children were being children, playing in the playgrounds instead of fighting in war. Konoha was once again the warm and happy place that Isamu remembered.

After a few hours the head doctor, Yamamoto-sensei handed Isamu a clipboard, "This is your last patient of the day, good work to day Takanashi-san." He said respectfully even though the girl was much younger than him.

She looked at the clipboard and sighed, making her way to room 102. She slid open the door and there was a familiar face laying on the bed with half his face covered. His silver hair was almost camouflaging with the white pillow, he gave her a smile from underneath his mask and waved, "Yo."

She sighed, "Kakashi, hospitalised again?"

He let out a laugh, "Yeah, sorry, I overdid it again."

Isamu placed the clipboard on the bedside table and moved the blanket from his body, placing her hand over his chest. A green glow coated her hands as she felt Kakashi's body unwind and his tense muscles relax. He had nothing broken, it was just a simple case of overused chakra- a common diagnosis for Hatake Kakashi.

After 30 minutes Isamu wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand as Kakashi sat up, "You're getting much better at medical jutsu."

"I've been practicing…" Isamu replied. She wasn't the best healer, she could heal simple things like wounds, sprains and cracked bones but healing broken bones was difficult for her and she wasn't very skilled at internal bleeding. What she was good at was poisons and antidotes but her expertise in that area wasn't needed much nowadays.

"Can I be released today Takanashi-sensei?" Kakashi teased and the girl responded by swatting his arm.

"You can but your chakra took some damage, I'd recommend you to take a few days off missions, I'll get Yamamoto-sensei to sign you off."

"Alright, I'll see you at the entrance in 10 minutes?"

Isamu nodded and left the room to find the head doctor. Kakashi was waiting for her at the entrance as promised and the two exited the hospital.

Isamu took in her surroundings, even after five years of peace in Konoha she still found it strange. She had lived through the war and had seen what war did to the village, it drained colour and warmth from everyone. The war instilled coldness and suspicion into the villagers who now did nothing but smile, laugh and bask in the sunlight. The recovery of Konoha was remarkable. To Isamu, it was a miracle.

"You still can't believe it can you?"

She nodded, they had walked along the road, passing the academy before Isamu stopped, "Hang on Kakashi."

He looked at her line of sight to see her staring at the small children being let out of the school. They were still young, around 6-7 years old and their little feet ran as fast as they could out of the school with smiles on their faces as they ran into their parents' arms.

Coming out of the academy last was two boys, one boy with dark hair and dark eyes ran into the arms of his brother who embraced him tightly. Uchiha Sasuke. The other boy who walked out of the academy with his hands in his pockets was a blond young boy with blue eyes as bright as the afternoon's sky. Uzumaki Naruto.

Isamu's eyes trailed the young boy until he turned the corner and she felt a pair of eyes on her, Uchiha Itachi. She gave him a small nod of acknowledgment which he returned as he left with his younger brother on his back, clinging to his neck.

"You still keep watch of Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Isamu turned her back on the academy and continued walking.

"Yeah, he has Kushina-san's temper." She stated making Kakashi chuckle.

"That is true, I heard that he hasn't been doing the best in school."

"Mm, I heard Uchiha Sasuke is doing quite well."

"I thought Itachi was being deployed today? Why was he at the academy?"

"He asked the Hokage to push it back a day so he could pick his brother up from school. He didn't want to break his promise to Sasuke."

"So the two of you will be leaving tomorrow? How come I didn't know anything about this?"

"Yeah I am, I leave tomorrow. You were supposed to be there but because you injured yourself your mission has been cancelled. Hokage-sama didn't tell you because you were already deployed on another mission."

Kakashi protested, "Shit… I feel fine, I can still g-"

"No missions for at least 3 days, understand?" Isamu interrupted to which Kakashi pouted.

"No fun."

"You could use some rest, you look tired."

Kakashi had been looking tired recently, the bags under his eyes had grown darker and darker. He looked like he could use a good night's rest, his posture was even slouching more than usual but the man could only stare at the girl beside him.

"Talk about yourself, have you been getting enough sleep? Have you been eating?"

Kakashi's visible eye was drawn to Isamu's also dark circles that she hid with makeup. She had lost weight, an average person would think that she looked fine but Kakashi knew her better. The memories of war, even after all these years would never leave them- especially those who had been on the front lines. The ANBUs suffered the most, especially Isamu who had been an ANBU for a long time, being promoted when she was just a child of 11 years old. She had faced more horrors than anyone Kakashi knew, even after many years had passed, he knew she was still haunted by them. War was terrible and it made people do terrible things. It made monsters out of kind hearted souls.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not… are the nightmares back again?"

Isamu flinched, Kakashi was right. The nightmares had stopped briefly but they returned and each morning she woke up in cold sweats with her heart racing out of her chest. But the nightmares had gotten a little bit better, at least she didn't wake up screaming anymore.

"I'll be fine Kakashi. I always am."

"You always say you are but you're not. I'll come over tonight, you should at least have a good night's rest before your mission."

The silver haired man couldn't help but worry about his friend even though he knew she could take care of herself. She was strong, perhaps even stronger than he was but physical strength doesn't equate to mental strength, he knew she was suffering and he wasn't about to let her suffer alone.

"No you don't have to-"

"I'll see you at 7, I'll bring dinner."

Kakashi waved her goodbye before going back to his apartment. Isamu sighed, there was no arguing with Kakashi. He did what he wanted. Isamu went back to her apartment to prepare for her mission with Itachi, they were to track down a Konoha traitor named Aoyama Hideaki who was a double agent for the Kirigakure.

As Isamu was packing her bags and supplies she heard a knock on her door, time had flew by and it was already past 7pm. Kakashi let himself in and began setting the table for dinner as Isamu packed a few last minute things.

"Thanks for the food."

"No problem."

The two ate in silence, occasionally talking but to Isamu the silence was comforting. This was almost routine for the pair of former teammates. Kakashi would always come over and bring her food and vice versa, ever since the loss of their team they had nothing but each other. Isamu reminded Kakashi of the past and the both of them clung onto that memory. The memories of happier times with Obito, Rin and their teacher Minato when they were young and together. Even though for Isamu the memory was short it was one of the few things she had to cling onto.

Kakashi washed the dishes as Isamu brought out a towel and an extra pair of clothes for Kakashi to sleep in. He had kept them in her house just in case he needed to stay over, even though he didn't stay over as much as before, she still kept it.

As Kakashi took his turn in the shower Isamu sat on her couch reading Kakashi's book: _Icha Icha Paradise_

During his late teens he had taken a liking into the book series and constantly had it on him when he wasn't on missions and because of his busy schedule he didn't have much time to read it. Isamu thought the book was strange, she didn't read many novels much less romance novels, the only books she read were medical books or non-fiction. But the bright covers intrigued her and she had picked it up from Kakashi's pouch that hung on the living room chair.

"W-What are you doing?"

Isamu looked up from the book, "I'm reading your book. You always seem to be reading it so I want to see what's so interesting."

"T-That's… it's inappropriate!"

"Is it? I know what sex is Kakashi, I'm not a child."

"B-But…" Kakashi tried to protest and snatch his book back but she was quick and he couldn't reach the book in time.

He knew she had every right to read the book but he couldn't help but blush at the sight of her reading it. He had known her since she was a child and it was hard to imagine the once tom-boyish girl had grown up. Sometimes Kakashi still saw her as a kid and he mentally groaned. He didn't want her to see what he was reading but his blush got worse as she read a sentence out loud.

"Kazu pulled Mitsu towards him and she felt the heat of his body rush through her body, she moaned-"

"Don't read it out loud!" Kakashi exclaimed, this time, successfully snatching the book from her hands.

Isamu looked at Kakashi with her eyebrows raised, "What? I was getting to the good part."

"Don't tease me Isamu…"

Isamu hid a chuckle as she stared at Kakashi's red face which he tried to hide in his hands. When he was around her he didn't wear his mask and instead of his Konoha hitai-ate that covered his sharingan he used an eye patch instead.

"I should go to bed anyways, I have to get up early tomorrow." She said, getting up from her sofa as Kakashi shoved the book into the pouch that he had placed on the chair.

"Alright, I'll be on the couch if you need anything." Kakashi said.

Isamu crossed her arms, "You aren't coming to bed?"

Kakashi gulped and looked away, embarrassed by her frankness.

They had shared the bed many times when they were young, when both of them had nightmares every night, the presence of Isamu had calmed Kakashi down and vice versa. But it was when they were kids and young teens. But now Kakashi was 19 years old and Isamu was 18, she no longer had the boyish figure, she flourished into a voluptuous woman standing at 167cm.

"I mean… we're a bit old to share a bed don't you think?"

"No," Isamu said. "What's wrong with that? You don't have any feelings towards me and you did offer to stay over tonight."

"I guess…" Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head as he walked into her room.

Isamu took her side of the bed, laying on her side as Kakashi slipped into the blanket and turned around with his back touching hers. He closed his eyes as he felt her shuffle under the blanket, she had turned so she was facing his back and he could feel the coldness of her hands seeping through the shirt on his back.

"Do you still get nightmares?" she whispered, her voice breaking the silence of the dark room.

"Yeah… but they're getting better…"

"How?"

"Less… brutal," He replied, he opened his eye. "I'll be here if you wake up, don't worry."

"I don't worry."

"Yes you do."

"Maybe a little…" She sighed and Kakashi could feel her warm breath against his back. He reached for her hands and brought it over his waist. The warmth of his hands was a contrast to her cold ones, he gave her hands a small squeeze. He turned just so he could look at her only to see her lying on her side with her pitch black hair spread out on the pillow, contrasting sharply with the white pillowcase. He could barely see any of her other features in the almost pitch black room but her hauntingly beautiful red eyes almost glowed in the darkness. She removed her hands from his to tuck her hair behind her ear. Kakashi turned so he was completely laying on his side.

"Get some rest Isamu."

"Good night Kakashi."

Isamu closed her eyes. Isamu's presence had always brought a sense of serenity, a reminder that even though he had lost almost everyone he cared for, she was still here, alive and well, breathing next to him. He closed his eyes, listening to his own heartbeat almost merged with hers as he was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sounds of her breathing.

Takanashi Isamu was all that Kakashi had to cling to the past and he had decided he would never let harm come her way.

He couldn't let another person he loved die.

Not again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! thank you for reaching the end of the first chapter~ I know I have other stories to complete but I don't like how the characters pan out and the story is meh so I will start a new one! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and keep reading. Please, please, please review :) I know it'll be easier to click away but reviews are great, they give me your opinions and I like getting feedback on the story. I hope you will stay for more chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Things are starting to change**

* * *

Kakashi woke up the next morning to an empty bed and house. Isamu had already left, he didn't even wake up when she left. She was better last night, she didn't wake up screaming or shouting in her sleep but he knew she was having a nightmare. He had woken up to grab a glass of water when he saw her fidgeting in her sleep, that was rare- Isamu slept like the dead, still and unmoving. Sometimes he was scared she was actually dead. He knew the dream was getting worse when he noticed the beads of sweat that was forming on her forehead, he woke up her arm gently but instinctively she grabbed his wrist and took the kunai she kept beside her bed in her hands and had it at his throat in milliseconds.

After that they laid together on her small bed in silence again before Kakashi fell asleep. Kakashi turned around so he was laying on his back and he shield his eyes from the sunlight that shone through the gaps of her blinds. He sighed, covering his body with the blanket and took a deep breath.

Even though Isamu was gone, her scent still lingered: pinecones and lavender was what she smelt like.

A scent that always managed to calm the white haired man.

"Isamu-san," Uchiha Itachi said as the two ANBUs stopped for a small break as they were making their way to Kirigakure. "You look better."

He couldn't see her under her face under her snake mask but before their departure he had seem the dark circles under her eyes starting to fade. Recently with the tensions between his family and the higher ups in Konoha, Isamu felt his stress.

Isamu had always been harsh on him yet kind and ever since he joined he felt a connection with her. She too had joined the ANBU forces when she was young, around the same age he did. The two had now put on their coats with Itachi wearing a black coat and Isamu a white one. She usually wore a black coat and Kakashi, as the squad leader usually wore a white coat- since he wasn't here today she was his temporary replacement.

"Do I?"

"The white coat looks good on you, I heard you rejected another promotion."

"I did, but I hear they want to give you the promotion." She said, moving her mask to the side so she could sip her water.

She had known Itachi since he joined the ANBU, she even trained with him sometimes and because of their similar experience they understood each other. The pain and horrors that came with the shinobi life was something that the two of them bonded over. Itachi looked away, he didn't want to talk about the promotion- he wasn't sure if he would even take it.

"You look uncertain, what's the problem?" Isamu asked. She always knew when he was troubled.

"I… I don't know if I want to take the promotion." He answered as Isamu was putting her water in her bag.

"Why not?"

"I… Being a squad leader… I don't know if I will do a good job and I will be away from Konoha, I won't get to see Sasuke often."

The two started moving and for a while Isamu didn't reply to Itachi but eventually she turned to him as they kept running, "Then don't take it."

"W-what?"

"Ever since I've known you Itachi, you seen dissatisfied with the shinobi life. I can see it in your eyes, you don't like fighting, you don't like war and you clearly are uncomfortable with the tensions between your family and the village. Don't take the promotion if you don't want to Itachi. This is your life, you have to make the right decisions."

"I don't think my father will agree. I think he might go and accept the promotion for me." Itachi said sarcastically and Isamu chuckled. Itachi smiled, it felt good to let go and talk about his worries to Isamu. She was always like an adviser to him, a friend that he could talk to and she could understand his worries. They shared a strong bond and he was glad he could truly be himself around her without her judgement.

"Well, if he does we can always do something terrible to get you demoted." She joked.

"Like what?" Itachi asked, curious to what she had in mind.

"I don't know… trash the Hokage Mountain or replace the sugar with salt so Hokage-sama will have salty coffee in the morning."

He let out a hearty laugh, he had to stop on a tree branch as he held his stomach, "That is just practical jokes not 'something terrible'"

"I don't want to start a rebellion! You know Hokage-sama takes his coffee seriously."

"Yes he does doesn't he? Maybe that will work…"

Isamu chuckled, reaching over to Itachi and patting his back, "Come on, let's go. We should stick to the schedule so you can be home on time, you made a promise to Sasuke right?"

Itachi nodded, smiling at the older teen, "Yeah, let's go."

The two ANBUs ran the entire way only stopping for quick water breaks and they had were ahead of schedule. Isamu and Itachi were known amongst the ANBU to be ruthless during missions, strict with timing and regulations. So when they had been teamed up together along with Kakashi in Team Ro - the 3 most militant ANBUs in a team, it was no wonder no one wanted to team up with them.

Itachi glanced at Isamu who was setting up camp, her body covered with the white coat that stood out in the forest. She was sitting beside the fire for warmth, poking it slightly with a stick as a rabbit cooked over the fire. Her black hair had been let down from a tight bun and had framed her face in loose waves.

"You alright?" she asked when she had noticed him staring at her.

Itachi gave her a smile and a nod before sitting in front of the fire. She usually didn't show her face to anyone, instead she hid behind the mask of the ANBU for most of her life. Most of the ANBUs don't even know what she looked like, all they knew was she had black hair and a pair of fiery red eyes that shone through the holes of her mask. They knew her as 'Sa' and nothing else so it was strange that he knew her real name and her face. For some reason he felt proud that he was one of the few people who knew what she looked like.

"I heard Sasuke's doing well in school."

Itachi nodded as he picked at his food, "Yeah, he's too serious on training… I just want him to be a kid."

"He's probably feeling pressured, your father probably isn't helping either." Isamu said bluntly. She was always like that with him, blunt and honest.

"That is true… There is no more war so father shouldn't treat Sasuke as if he is living through one…"

"Maybe your father is just stressed about the tensions? I heard things aren't very good at the moment."

Isamu glanced at Itachi who tensed up. He tried to show it but Isamu knew him well, she could read him like an open book. He couldn't hide anything from her. The black haired boy looked away, eating the food that Isamu cooked for him thinking she would ask him more questions but she didn't. Instead she got up and patted his shoulder, "I'll take first watch, and you should rest."

"No… I can do it Isamu-san."

"It's alright, don't think I can sleep anyways."

Itachi paused, watching her throw some sand into the fire to calm it down. "Are the nightmares back again?"

"They're here and there, on and off… just sleep, we'll leave in a few hours."

"Okay Isamu-san. I'll see you in the morning."

Itachi pulled his coat closer to his body and tried to get comfortable on the cold ground. The Uchiha felt his eyes close and the coldness of the night lulled him to sleep. Just as his heavy lids were about to close he saw her pull the mask over her face. As he was laying on his side he was watching Isamu who sat with her back facing him as she stared in the dark forest as the darkness of the night lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Isamu woke him up when the sun was just pepping through the trees. She had let him sleep through his assigned watch but when he was awake she was dressed and ready to go. The two moved swiftly through the trees at top speed in silence, nothing was said but their mission dawned on both of their minds.

Aoyama Hideaki was a former employee of the Hokage. He was a smart man who knew of many secrets. They had only recently learnt of his betrayal when they found his apartment abandoned. He had once been so prideful of his country, no one knew why he would defect Konoha but now he was a labelled traitor and he had to be eliminated.

Itachi didn't want to kill him. He was a pacifist, he didn't like war and violence but he knew if Hideaki were to spill his secrets Konoha would not be safe. Itachi had his family, especially Sasuke, to think about.

"We'll board the next ship. Come on, get dressed."

Itachi nodded and took off his ANBU gear as Isamu put on her brown contacts to hide her red eyes. When she had her dark brown contacts on, they almost looked like siblings, especially with their identical pitch black hair. Itachi had turned around fully dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and trousers he went to get his cloak but quickly turned around as Isamu started to undress. It was as if she didn't mind undressing in front of Itachi, she had always been frank around the younger boy but he couldn't help it. She was undeniably attractive and soon he felt heat creep up his neck.

"Are you done dressing?" He asked.

"Yeah, you don't have to turn around you know, I'm sure you have seen a woman's body before." She said bluntly.

True, it wasn't Itachi's first time seeing a woman's almost bare body but Isamu was different. He shook the thought from his head and went to get his cloak, swinging it over his body. She was dressed in a similar fashion, wearing a simple navy blue long sleeved shirt and black trousers. The two of them put their clothes in their scroll (a handy trick he learnt from Isamu for light packing) and walked up to the harbour.

This was a common ruse for the two ANBUs. They could pass on as siblings and they often acted like family in order to get people to trust them with information. A pair of brother and sister travelling the world after their parents died often gained sympathy from the people they spoke to leading to trust and 'no questions asked'. They didn't want people to pry.

"Hi sir? We'd like to get on the next ship to Kirigakure please." Isamu asked sweetly, she gave the rugged man a light smile and tilt her head. Itachi had seen her act many times before but each time he was bewildered and amazed at how she was able to drop her normal stoic, slightly sarcastic and blunt personality for one that was approachable and friendly. Hell, he had even seen her flirt her way to information and the 'normal' Isamu never flirt with anyone.

"Ah, we're leaving in a few minutes. That would be 800 ryo each."

Isamu dug into her backpack and handed the man the coins, "Thank you sir! May we have a safe journey."

The older man grinned as he scratched the back of his head. Itachi could see his cheeks getting pink as he look at Isamu, "Why are you two going to Kirigakure? Such a dangerous time for two young people to travel alone."

"We're just travelling, looking for a new home. The war took everything from us but we have to get up on our two feet and walk on!" She said giving the man a smile.

Itachi could feel the man's pity and his curiosity die down. Isamu had told him before when people asked just tell them a fake story, a sad one at that. They wouldn't ask for details and they would be vulnerable. Just like before, the captain didn't ask questions but instead he gave them his condolences and support for Isamu's cheerful and uplifting attitude as they boarded the ship.

"That was good, he believed it."

"Yeah, I knew he would." Isamu said, her cheerful attitude was gone and the 'normal' Isamu was back again and her face was back to being emotionless.

"How?"

"He had a pendant carved with names and dates, I made a guess that it was his wife's and kids names. The dates were around the time the war started so I knew he would believe our story. You should be more observant Itachi."

"I know, but I'm always paired with you so I can rely on you to do the talking."

Isamu took a seat at in the corner of the ship and just like the captain said the ship took off in a few minutes. Isamu tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned back against the hard wood, "Itachi…"

"Hm?"

"I'm not sure if we'll be working together for much longer."

Itachi looked at her curiously, "W-What?"

"The Hokage has told me he wants me transferred to another division."

"Why? What team?"

"I'm not sure but I believe it is the snake division."

"Snake? But that's long term infiltration mission… Why so sudden?"

"There's been a lot of turmoil within many of the clans in Konoha. The Uchiha clan," She said, giving him her first example, "And the Hyuuga clan."

"Is the situation that bad with the Hyuuga clan?"

"Yeah. Hyogo Daisuke, he was formerly known as Hyuuga Daisuke has defected from Konoha during the war. He was missing and disappeared for a few years but he had resurfaced with his own highly secured village. They can't get a team in there and the last time the Hokage tried… he lost Fu."

"Fu? From Team Ka?"

"Yeah. They're trying to come up with a plan but he believes that sending me in will be the only option with the least causalities."

"But you could… get caught."

"I know. But we all have to do things for the village we love, don't we?"

Itachi looked at Isamu who stared at the bright blue sky above her and at that moment Itachi knew what she meant. The situation with his family was getting worse, he was already a double agent for the Hokage and his father.

Isamu's words rang in his mind. They sat in silence for a while as Itachi processed the information that Isamu just told him. She was like a mentor to him, a friend, someone he could confine in. He knew he would eventually had to stop working with her but the thought of that made his stomach churn just a little. He didn't think it would be so soon.

"Don't be afraid to work without me Itachi."

"W-What?"

"Kakashi will take care of you. Don't worry."

"Does Kakashi-san know?"

"No. I haven't told him. I don't know how well he would take it."

"That is true. Didn't he did specifically asked for you to be assigned in his team when he first became an ANBU?"

"Mm. Don't utter a word Itachi. Nothing has been set in stone, the Hokage is still deciding."

"Alright… Isamu-san, you should go to sleep. You didn't sleep last night did you?"

Isamu sighed, "Alright, I'll try. You can have the first watch Itachi."

Itachi nodded as Isamu laid down on her side, using her backpack as a pillow.

Itachi watched as the other passengers mingled with each other, smiling and laughing, some, even dancing to the soft music being played by a small band of travelling musicians. He wondered how his life would be if he was born 'normal', if he wasn't plagued by the responsibility of being an ANBU and an Uchiha.

He wondered how his life would be different if he had a choice to live life as he wanted.

He wondered if he would be the same man he was today.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello~ Thank you for reaching the end of chapter 2! And thank you to those who have followed this story or put it in favourite, it's greatly appreciated! please leave a review!~ I want to see how people are finding the story:) I hope you enjoy reading this and yup, review please~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "Formation"**

* * *

" _I can't believe I'm getting teamed up with you."_

 _Obito looked at the white haired boy and snarled, "We don't want to be teamed up with you either Kakashi but we are so deal with it."_

 _Uchiha Obito whipped his head around and crossed his chest in a huff. The brown haired girl who was sitting beside Obito tried to calm him down but her words wasn't going through Obito's ears. He didn't want to be teamed up with Kakashi, he would rather it just be Rin and his best friend Isamu._

 _The little girl ran through the door, tripping over the small gap in the doorway and spilled the drinks in her arms._

" _Isamu! Are you okay?"_

 _Obito jumped up and ran to her, helping the little girl on her feet. She gave him a grin, "I'm alright Obito-kun. I got everyone drinks!"_

" _Sweet! My favourite milk!" Obito cheered and picked up the carton of strawberry milk on the floor as Isamu picked up 3 other bottles. She handed Rin her juice and turned to Kakashi who stared at her with his striking dark eyes._

" _Kakashi-kun, you like green tea right?"_

 _The boy didn't answer the girl. He liked the green tea she bought, it was his favourite but he didn't want her to know that. He was already not happy with being paired with Obito and Rin who weren't the best students in class, with the addition of a fourth member (at the request of Namikaze Minato, or so Kakashi heard) was adding to his unhappiness. Hatake Kakashi saw Takanashi Isamu as a small, frail girl who wasn't really good at anything._

 _Nohara Rin was at least good at her studies, not the best but he could work with it. Uchiha Obito was somewhat good with weapons, he could improve with practice but Isamu… he didn't know what her skills her. She followed Obito like a small kitten, trotting beside him wherever he went. He could understand that, after all, it was Obito who took the shy, frightened little girl under his wing on her first day._

 _But he didn't want her in his team, she didn't have potential and she would likely be killed in a mission. She didn't speak in class where she giggled and doodled over her book with Obito at the back of the class. She folded paper cranes and flowers and left them in the lockers of her small group of friends. During breaks she made flower crowns and bracelets. She didn't do anything and he didn't see her as an asset to the team._

 _To Kakashi, Isamu was simply a simple, mundane 6 year old girl who he didn't pay any attention to._

 _Isamu shifted her feet, uncomfortable by Kakashi's silence. She knew he liked this brand of tea but he wasn't saying anything. She had seen him buy it multiple times from the vending machines during break time. She just placed it in front of him and went to sit beside Obito who was tapping his feet impatiently._

" _Where's the teacher? God, he's so slow!"_

" _Minato-san is really nice! He can be a bit slow at times, a little bit ironic if you ask me." Isamu piped and a bright smile stretched across her face when a blond haired man walked into the room._

" _Sorry I'm late everyone!"_

" _Minato-san!"_

 _The blond young man opened his arms and engulfed the black haired girl with a tight hug. He spun her a couple of times and only let her go when she begged him to._

" _Alright, I don't want to pressure you but first test starts now! Meet me on top of the Hokage's mountain as fast as you can! Go!"_

 _The man was gone in a flash. Isamu was right, for a man so fast he was late today. Truly ironic._

 _Kakashi jumped up from his seat and was gone through the window in a matter of seconds. Rin left through the door and Obito was still finishing his milk, picking up everyone's empty bottles and cartons._

" _They did this on purpose! If they don't clean up Yuki-sensei is going to get mad at us for the mess!"_

" _Obito-kun, Yuki-sensei won't get mad. We're not her students anymore, we're genins now!" Isamu giggled and pulled Obito's sleeve, "Let's go! We're going to be last!"_

 _The young 10 year old boy ran as fast as he could but he could barely keep up with the energetic girl who dragged him through the streets and on the roofs. He didn't know she could even move this fast but the young girl seemed to be holding back after hearing his short breaths as they climbed the steep mountain to reach the top._

" _You two are last, Kakashi-kun was the first one to get here." The blond man announced as the two appeared in his sight. Isamu pouted and sat beside Obito while he tried to catch his breath._

" _Had to… throw out… rubbish… Yuki-sensei… mad… us…"_

" _Obito-kun, you're not making any sense. But you all made it in time now have a seat and catch your breath. We're just going to do simple introductions. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals in life, things like that. I'll go first okay? I'm Namikaze Minato. I love reading books, and eating home cooking! What I despise most is lack of teamwork and lack of appreciation for those you love and my goal in life is just to protect the people and things I love. Kakashi-kun, why don't you go next?"_

 _Kakashi sighed and used the palm of his hand to prop up his chin, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I like reading, my hobbies are training and I don't like people who get in my way and people who are late. My goal in life is to be stronger."_

 _Obito rolled his eyes when Kakashi spoke but piped up with Rin cleared her throat, "My name is Nohara Rin. I like… reading books as well! I've been reading a lot of medical jutsu books so my new goal is to specialise in medical jutsu! My hobbies are… well… cooking and flower arrangement and I don't dislike many things."_

 _Rin turned to Obito who paused for a second to think. He smiled at his new teacher, "My name is Uchiha Obito! I like… sleeping and drawing! I'm not good at it but I like it. I don't like dismissive people and arrogant people. But I like spending time with Isamu who is like my new lil' sis!" He said as he ruffled her hair. Isamu pouted and tried to fix it before he continued, "My goals… I want to be the next Hokage!"_

" _Um… My name is Isamu and I like reading… and training. My hobbies are… training and spending time with Obito-kun of course! But… training is really important to me. I want to be strong and serve in the ANBU and protect Konoha one day. Um, I also don't dislike many things… but I guess if you hurt the people I care about then I'll really hurt you." Isamu said, giving everyone a smile and earning a surprised look from Rin and Kakashi who had never really spoken to the girl._

 _The two of them found it hard to believe that a girl so small and young like Isamu could really 'hurt' anyone. Kakashi couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at her, questioning if she was really speaking the truth. Judging from her physical appearance and personality she wasn't someone to take seriously._

 _He stumbled back a bit when a kunai came flying at Isamu, he didn't even know Minato had thrown it until Isamu grabbed the handle as it was bare centimetres from her forehead. Rin let out a small yelp and jumped up, much like Obito who calmed down when he noticed Isamu was alright._

" _You scared me! What was that all about Minato-sensei?" He asked as Isamu twirled the kunai in her hand and threw it back at Minato's forehead. It cut through the air and was in his hands in milliseconds._

" _Hm… remember what I said about teamwork? Rule number one: Don't underestimate your teammates when you don't really know them." He said as he looked at Kakashi and Rin. Rin looked at Isamu with wide eyes before she cast her eyes down on the ground, ashamed of her presumptions. Kakashi had not moved his dark eyes from the girl who beamed at Minato._

 _Isamu knew Kakashi didn't think much about her, why would he? But what he didn't know was the girl trained day and night and she had always been doing so since she was younger, before she came to Konoha. Before Minato rescued her from… them. She shook the image of her life before Konoha from her head and got up, brushing dust from her pants._

" _Minato-sensei, are we going to train today?"_

" _Alright, I'll race you to training ground 20! I have a little test involving these…" Minato said, swaying 3 bells in front of his students before putting them in his pockets and disappearing in a flash._

" _Isamu let's go!"_

" _Un!"_

* * *

"Isamu-san… Isamu-san… Wake up."

Isamu shot up and instantaneously reached for the kunai and shurinken pouch on her right leg. Her eyes darted around, everyone was moving slowly across the deck. She could feel the waves move the ship, making the floorboard creak and in a second she remembered where she was.

It was all just a dream.

"Isamu-san? Are you okay?"

"Itachi… how long was I asleep?" She groaned, rubbing the temples of her forehead. She pulled the coat closer to her body and ran her hands through her slightly dishevelled hair.

"A day. I wanted to wake you up for food but you seemed to be sleeping well, you looked like you needed it."

"An entire day? You should have woken me up, I needed to go on watch."

"No worries Isamu-san, no one on this ship is suspicious. I had one of my crows take watch. You looked like you slept well, no nightmares this time."

"Yeah… I didn't have them this time."

"This time?" Itachi asked curiously but noted her eye bags looked much better and she looked refreshed for the first time in a long time.

"It's an on and off thing. Is the ship stopping?"

"We've reached Kirigakure, the winds have been in our favour today."

"Let's go Itachi, we have a mission to complete."

"Roger."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! New chapter is up! So sorry for the delay, school has been overwhelming but now it is over and I hope to publish and write more chapter! Please please please review! I am desperate for them hahahaha**

 **darkangelynn5: Thanks so much for your review :) I hope I can keep your interest**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Future of Team Ro**

* * *

Kakashi groaned as he lifted himself off his sofa.

Overusing his chakra always made his muscles moan in pain and his joints creak stinging his body. It was rare for the squad captain of Team Ro to take a few days off, usually he would be off with missions day and night. His apartment had become dusty and the one pot of plant he had wilted sadly in the corner of his room.

But he could really use the rest, at least he got some reading done and finished the first volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

Routinely he made his way to the flower shop and with a few small bouquets in his arms he made his way to training ground 3 where the memorial stone stood tall and polished under the rays of sun.

He placed the flowers down and sat in front of it, staring at the names of his former teammates Nohara Rin and Uchiha Obito. Despite all the years that had passed he still missed them. He missed Rin's small lectures but kind words, he missed Obito's cheerfulness and bluntness and he missed his teacher, the man who helped him be the person he was today. Kakashi missed the happier times when they were a 4-man team running around the village doing missions of least importance.

"Hey… it's been a while… sorry, I've just been busy with missions… Even though the war ended there is still so much going on…" He started to mutter. For some reason he felt at ease speaking to the stone, as if the spirits of his former teammates were listening to him.

The white haired man's mind wandered to the first time he met his teammates. First impressions to him for the most important and back then they were all that mattered. He judged people at first sight, he chuckled. His first impressions of his teammates wasn't very good.

Rin, he found to be slightly annoying. He was kind and a bit passive aggressive towards her but she was popular with the other girls. He noticed the way she looked at him but ignored it and even when she bravely tried to make a first move he acted like he didn't know what she was doing, leaving the girl flustered and embarrassed.

Obito on the other hand had the worse impression on Kakashi. Kakashi was with his father when he met Obito who rushed out of the academy late and bumped into his father, spilling his favourite strawberry milk all over the renowned shinobi. He had expected his father to scold the boy but he just laughed and brushed it off. Kakashi on the other hand wasn't so kind, he pushed Obito and yelled at him for dirtying his father's clothes and Obito yelled back, saying it was an accident. They had never gotten along after that incident.

Isamu's first impression was… insignificant to a younger Kakashi. He remembered she walked into the class looking like a frail mouse, jumping at the sight of so many people while her skinny limbs was engulfed in oversized clothes. Everyone whispered behind her back and laughed when she stumbled on her words but he knew no one wanted to be her friend because of who her parents were.

The infamous traitors of Konoha, Takanashi Ayumi and Jun. They were hunted down and branded as traitors, criminals and scum. Their offspring, Kakashi was sure, would be branded the same. They teased her for her oversized clothes, her choppy hair, her skinny frame and her red eyes.

But in came Obito like a knight in shining armour and he took her under his wing and soon, no one bothered the girl with Obito constantly by her side.

It was until that day when Minato threw the kunai at her, Kakashi had realised his first impressions of many people were invalid. Isamu, who he had branded as weak and insignificant was now this mysterious enigma that he knew nothing about.

How could such a weak girl catch such a fast kunai?

He was proven wrong when they did Minato's bell test. Her skills were far beyond a normal genins and that day, Isamu was not the same frail little girl who cowered in the presence of people. She was a strong shinobi he had to watch out for. To him, and to the people who knew her, she was a prodigy who went unnoticed because of him. She was a force to be reckoned with. She was no longer the frail little mouse who hid behind Obito. She had turned into someone who walked beside him.

"Genma asked her out again the other day. Everyone went out for dinner, it's been a while since we all met up. He took Isamu's hand and hugged her, proclaiming his undying love for her and asked her out. He did have a bit to drink but I guess he would do that if he wasn't drunk… It was quite funny actually, Isamu threw him out of the window and rejected him. She had to pay for the window of course but Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and Anko couldn't stop laughing." Kakashi rambled, chuckling at the memory of drunk Genma laying on the street with glass shards all around him mumbling something about Isamu being his wife.

There was no response but Kakashi already knew that. He was talking to names engraved in stone but he didn't care. He needed to let out his worries, he needed to tell his teammates what was going on in his life.

"Me? I'm doing fine… I guess but I'm just tired of fighting… and of all the wars," Kakashi continued to speak as his head was buried deeper in his hands. "Obito… Isamu is fine, I've kept the promise you made but… I fear she's tired too. The nightmares she has been having hasn't gone away but I feel like she's slowly getting better…"

Kakashi let out a small chuckle, "I guess being around her has made me… get better as well."

He remembered when he was an ANBU, fresh out of a promotion. He was ruthless and militant. But when he had found out that Isamu was an ANBU as well, due to _that_ mission he felt something change. He had a promise to keep and that was to protect Isamu, as soon as he was promoted to squad leader he requested her in his team so he could watch over her.

"I should go ask Hokage-sama about my missions… I'll come talk later. Thanks for listening to me."

He got up and made his way slowly to the Hokage's office. Today was his second day off, he had one more day left before he could be dispatched. As he walked up the stairs with his muscles throbbing slightly he paused outside with his hands just centimetres from the door as he heard voice inside.

"We're going to transfer her to the snake division. That's final."

"We can find another way, she's useful as she is now. Let her stay in Team Ro for now, we can discuss this later."

Her? Team Ro? There was only one girl in Kakashi's team… they were talking about Isamu! Kakashi's mind raced, they couldn't move her! She was a valuable asset to Konoha! The snake division was made for long term infiltration missions, some missions could take years and years, if she was put in that division she would leave the village… she could be made to do god knows what.

"No, it's final. We need her to infiltrate that village and see what they know. We already lost one, we have no other option."

"Yes, I understand that but-"

"The decision has been made. She will be moved in a month's time. When she comes back from this mission she get time to study the materials we have collected so far. Good day Sandaime-sama."

Kakashi jumped, sprinting down the hallway and hiding in one of the closets until he heard footsteps walk past him.

Isamu was leaving him. He didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do. He was supposed to watch over her, there was no way. His usually calm demeanour contorted into a flash of anger. He could feel his hands shaking, clenching his fist he walked out of the closet and into the Hokage's office where he saw the man with his hands in his hands.

He had expected to see the old man sitting in his chair sipping tea but it seemed the old man was just as upset as he was. His hands unravelled from his fist as he old man looked up at him, his customary warmth was gone and what was left was eyes of a man who had lost a battle.

"I'm sorry Kakashi… I tried…"

"Hokage-sama… Isamu… w-what do the elders have in mind?"

"They want her to infiltrate Hyogo's village, the defect shinobi from the Hyuuga family."

"Hyogo? I have heard of him, he has taken control of a village and built himself a strong military full of people who defected from their own village. He gathered people from the Hyuuga who were born without the Byakugan and led them with him… but why? Why Isamu?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this Kakashi but I know how much you care for her. Minato asked me to look after the two of you but it seems like-"

"Hokage-sama… why Isamu?"

The hokage groaned and pulled out a piece of paper from the pile on his desk, "Isamu has a very high record of success, one of the top 3 in the ANBU."

Kakashi knew this, no one told them who the other two were but Kakashi knew it was himself and Itachi.

"Hyogo Daisuke has formed himself an incredibly strong village and we have been observing them from a far but there has been recent development. We found out he escaped with information and he might plan to sell them."

"But shouldn't the Hyuuga family deal with this?"

"If they do, what do you think will happen? There would be a massacre on both ends. We want to keep casualties on our end to be minimal. The elders chose Isamu because of her high success rate and also because of her ability to change at command. We need her to get close to Hyogo Daisuke, the head of the village and extract all the information she knows."

Kakashi stood silently. He didn't want the information to sink in, he didn't want it to be true but the more the Hokage spoke to him and he knew they already had everything planned. He couldn't change their mind.

"Get close… what do you mean by that?"

He knew the answer but for some reason he asked the question. The hokage looked away uncomfortably and the tension between the two grew.

"We need her to get close to him by any means. I dislike this idea as much as you do Kakashi but we have no choice."

"When will you tell her? When were you going to tell me Hokage-sama? I am the squad captain of Team Ro and she is a member of my team!" Kakashi questioned, he had never gotten this angry at the Hokage before but he couldn't help it. He didn't want her to go. Kakashi didn't want Isamu to leave him.

"I was going to tell you soon, I was going to give Isamu a few days off when she came back and tell her. Kakashi, I-"

"Oh Kakashi, you're here, that's good."

The Hokage and Kakashi looked at the man who walked in through the door.

Danzo.

He gave Kakashi a small smile, "Hokage-sama, did you give Kakashi his next mission?"

The hokage opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it. He didn't want to say much in front of Danzo who smiled as if he could not sense there was tension in the air. Kakashi walked up to the desk and waited for the file which the Hokage reluctantly handed to him.

"Kakashi, we can speak about the matter later."

"Sandaime-sama, I'm afraid there is nothing to speak about. The matter has already been decided hasn't it?"

With a slam of the door the Hokage was left alone in his office. He slammed his firsts into his desk angrily, knocking over his hot cup of tea over a few files. He patted the liquid dry with a nearby cloth but paused when he saw whose file was the wettest.

Takanashi Isamu.

He flipped the front page gingerly, being careful not to tear the already weak file.

There were several photos, one of her parents' head shot for their Konoha ID card. Ayumi was a pretty woman with chestnut brown hair and bright red eyes while Jun, Isamu's father, had pitch black hair and blue eyes. Isamu looked like the combination of them. He saw a photograph of Isamu when she first arrived in Konoha and he turned that over quickly.

He didn't want to be reminded of the state she was in when she arrived. Her body bruised and wounded, her hair so coarsely chopped and her back full of scars. She was so frail and skinny he was afraid to even touch her, fearing that he would break her bones. But what scared him the most was the look in her eyes, they were almost soulless. No child should look that that. No one should look like that all together.

The series of photos had shown a strange cycle. She had been so badly damaged when she arrived in Konoha but a few months had made her happy again, she actually looked like a child in the pictures with Team Minato. Then, she was promoted quickly to Chunin against Minato and his will but the elders and Danzo saw strength in the girl. The happiness in her smile slowly disintegrated, the more she was promoted the less she smiled. She was put through more mission than an average Jounin, on her promotion date she was immediately assigned a mission.

The hokage flipped to another photo in her file, it was after Obito's death and Rin's death and there was no longer a smile on her face. Minato had given him this photo, he was trying to trick himself into thinking she was better but she wasn't. He remembered Minato dragged him to have dinner at his house but the entire time, the hokage recalled the story, Isamu played with her food and left early.

But slowly, very slowly she was getting better with the help of Minato. Minato, as a hokage put her on less missions, he had even tried to demote her to Jounin level but she refused. Kakashi and Isamu had reunited and slowly, light was forming in her eyes again. But the cycle continued and Minato's death took a toll on the girl and Kakashi as well.

But now she was getting better again, being with Kakashi and her new formed friend Itachi helped her with the death of her loved ones. She was slowly starting to be happy, it was an extremely slow progress but the Hokage was glad. Minato would be happy to see Isamu as the woman she was now.

The hokage sighed. He didn't want to move Isamu or assign her to a mission to infiltrate the village. He knew being away from Kakashi would make her worse.

"Hokage-sama? The elders have come again for another meeting."

He nodded as the elders walked in for the second time today. He was starting to get sick of them.

"We're here about Uchiha Itachi."

"What about him?"

"I'm sure we have many things to discuss about the future?"

"Of course, have a seat."

The hokage clenched his fists under the desk, trying to control his anger. It was one bad news after the other today.

"Ah, Danzo, come in."

The hokage looked at Danzo who smiled, "Hello again Hokage-sama."

"Danzo will be helping us formulate the plan."

"Of course." The hokage forced himself to say as he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Perhaps it would be wise for Isamu to leave the village, something bad was going to happen to Uchiha Itachi and he wasn't sure if he wanted the young girl to witness it.

* * *

 **A/N: New Chapter! I need to write more! I will usually post when I have written a few chapters in advance but now I've reached the end! Don't worry, I'll write more :) Thank you for reading and please leave a review! They literally make me sooo happy and they make me smile a lot :)**

 **Reviews:**

 **YellowMittens: I just want to thank you for your lovely review! I'm really grateful you like the story, I'll keep updating :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Traitor**

* * *

"Looks like a simple life."

Isamu heard Itachi whisper as they perched on the branches of a tree overlooking a simple hut in the Land of Waters where Aoyama Hideaki was said to be residing. The hut was simple, one story and most likely one room. He had a patch of vegetables in his garden and lived closed enough to Kirigakure (the main town of the Land of Waters) to get other necessities.

Isamu and Itachi still dressed in civilian clothes but they had a mask over their face just in case. The trees provided them with coverage from people. Aoyama Hideaki wasn't home yet and it wouldn't do the two ANBUs any good to go and look for him. Kirigakure was a busy hub and crowded, there was no way they would be able to find him easily.

"Do you think he is selling information right now?"

"Who knows? We'll just ask him when he comes back."

Itachi grimaced, he didn't like it when he needed to do interrogations. The screams rang in his ears days after and he couldn't sleep. He felt Isamu pat his shoulders reassuringly, "Don't worry, I'll do it this time."

Itachi nodded and shifted his position on the uncomfortable branch, "Are you thinking about what to say to Kakashi-san?"

"Hm?"

"Your transfer," He continued in hushed voices, "He would find out eventually."

"I will tell him when I return."

The two sat in silence until the sun began to set, disappearing into the low mountains in the distance. Slowly a creaking sound was drawing closer to the pair and soon enough a man pulling a wheelbarrow full of heavy looking bags walked towards the tree before he unlocked the fence door and threw the sacks into the shed.

"He's back." Itachi said as he leaned forward but Isamu pressed her palm against his chest to push him back.

"Wait for a moment. We wait until he settles in."

Itachi nodded and observed the man who wiped sweat from his forehead. He now had a buzz cut but before he had once had dirty blonde hair that was usually tied up in a small pony tail. Isamu had seen him a few times in the Hokage's building walking about with scrolls and books in his arms. It seems the countryside had done him well, he had gotten muscles and a healthy dose of sun- she remembered he was a bit lanky and was unusually pale.

His eyes darted around his surroundings before he went back into his home and she saw he was preparing dinner. Isamu nodded at Itachi and the both of them disappeared from the free. Isamu and Itachi threw in a small device, they had heard the man quickly shout when he noticed something had been thrown under his door but it was too late. The device exploded into puffs of white smoke that escaped under the door. Within seconds he was paralyzed on the floor, unable to speak or move his limbs. The only thing he could move were his eyes and they would not stay still, darting around the room looking for someone who was responsible.

He heard two sets of footsteps and finally his eyes had set upon two masks, one of a snake and the other of a bird.

"You have been slacking Aoyama Hideaki."

* * *

The two tied him to a chair with ropes that constrained his chakra as he slowly was able to get back some control.

"What did you do today?"

"W-What?" The man was able to utter out. His mouth was finally moving but his arms and legs weren't able to. Whatever that smoke was it was potent stuff.

"Did you sell information today?"

"What? No! I… I just went to get supplies!"

Isamu sighed and walked over to the man, lifting his chin with her finger, "Tell me the truth now. You know how these interrogations work don't you? You're a traitor now Aoyama Hideaki, let's not make things worse for yourself."

"Fucking hell… Look, you ANBUs are supposed to be reasonable right? Do you think I sold any information? I mean come on, look at my house! I'm pretty poor, if I were to sell the information I would have done that immediately before I left!"

"We follow the Hokage-sama's orders, reasonable or not." Itachi said as he leaned on the table. The man's room was getting colder by the hour and the only warmth radiating throughout the room was the fireplace that Isamu lit.

But the man was right. He lived modestly, he didn't even have electricity! He used candles as a source of light, grew his own food and judging from the dirt on his shoes and his calloused hands he did manual labour. A major shift from the cushy lifestyle he had in Konoha.

"I figured you wouldn't find me… I guess I was wrong… I even changed my whole lifestyle but if you're going to kill me you should do it fast. I guess you can't let a traitor go."

"Before we kill you we need the scrolls you took. If you do as you're told you won't get a torturous killing." Itachi said again pushing off the table. The man managed to tap his feet.

"Under here."

Itachi retrieved the scroll and they were all there. The seal was unbroken, the man was telling the truth. He didn't sell the scrolls to anyone. How strange.

"Why did you take them if you were going to give them up so easily?" Itachi asked curiously, putting the scroll in his bag. They were highly classified, Aoyama Hideaki would have gotten a lot of money for them. With the money he wouldn't have to work another day in his life, his children and his children's children wouldn't have to either. How strange.

"I don't know… You ANBUs… you love your village don't you? You love the Hokage don't you?"

"We live to serve Konoha and fight for the happiness of people." Itachi replied but the man scoffed.

"The village doesn't care about you people. They probably don't even know who you are and yet you are still so loyal to the man who would so easily throw away your lives."

"Meaning?"

"I left the village when I heard of disturbing rumours. I didn't want to be part of it, it was disgusting… so I left, took the scrolls with me as leverage. But I guess my plan failed and now I'm going to be killed by the person who might be in my shoes soon."

Isamu glanced at Itachi who mirrored her stare and looked at the man who hung his head down.

"What do you mean Aoyama?" Isamu asked.

The man looked up and stared at the teenager beside her. His eyes staring into the sockets of Itachi's bird mask and Itachi knew that Aoyama knew exactly who he was. The man snickered and threw his head back so he was staring at the ceiling.

"Something bad will happen within Konoha and you can't do anything to stop it."

* * *

The two ANBUs left the very next day on the same ship that brought them to the Land of Waters. The captain recognised them and Isamu, undisturbed by the events of yesterday, gave him a smile and boarded his ship after giving telling him they had not found a new home yet.

Itachi however found a quiet spot on the ship and sat down for who knows how long. But by the time he was disturbed from his thoughts Isamu had bought him dinner.

"Eat up."

"Thanks."

The two ANBUs sat and ate silently before Isamu put her tray down beside her and stretched her legs, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing… It's nothing." Itachi replied and finished the last of his pickles and rice.

"You've been sitting in the same spot for hours, the other passengers are starting to notice."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise. I told them you were having an anxiety episode so they won't be bothered anymore."

Itachi didn't reply but instead he returned to his previous state. He just stared at the wooden planks that made up the floor of the ship.

Isamu sighed and reached over, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Itachi, look at me."

Itachi's black eyes stared into hers, he wasn't used to seeing her with brown contacts but her face was now in a slight frown.

"Are you disturbed by what Aoyama said?"

Itachi didn't respond but he knew that Isamu knew the answer. She always did.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Itachi gulped, tearing his eyes from hers for a split second before shaking his head, "I'm alright. I don't think he means anything. He was probably trying to fool us."

"Perhaps. But that man knew many things, perhaps there was some truths."

"Do you think if one of us becomes a traitor… we will be treated the same?"

Isamu narrowed her eyes slightly as Itachi looked at her. What a strange question, Isamu thought. There was no way either of them could become a traitor. Isamu's home was Konoha and so was Itachi's. He had everything to live for, a loving mother and a brother who thought of him as a hero. Isamu couldn't imagine Itachi or herself betraying the Hokage, no, they were the ANBUs. ANBUs protect the happiness of Konoha and followed the orders of the Hokage.

"Depends what your crime is. But I do believe if one of us becomes a traitor they will send someone after us. Why do you ask me this suddenly?"

"I suppose I'm just curious… If I remember correctly, Aoyama Hideaki was well liked by the ranks. I'm surprised how quickly everyone turned on him."

"It was his choice to betray Konoha for selfish reasons. He ran away because he didn't want to be caught up in the 'mess that is to come'. He didn't do anything to prevent it, he was a traitor before he ran away."

"I guess you're right… we all have to do our part."

"That's why we're ANBUs aren't we? We are here to protect Konoha and those who live in the village."

Itachi nodded and leaned back against the hard wooden frame of the ship, "Isamu-san… can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Your parents… They were also… traitors right?"

Isamu glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and nodded, "Yes. They are traitors and like all traitors they were eliminated. Is that your question?"

"How do you feel about that… being their daughter."

Isamu paused, how did she feel? She was confused about all these questions that Itachi asked. They talked often but he never delved into her past. Everyone in the village knew of the name Takanashi, everyone knew of her treacherous parents Takanashi Ayumi and Jun. But the past was the past and she often tried to forget about it, burying it deep in her memories.

"There were expectations I suppose. People thought I would turn out like my parents so many people did not want to speak to me. When I arrived in Konoha I was a stranger so I don't blame them for their accusations."

That was true. Isamu was not born in Konoha. Her parents ran away when they were caught for their crimes- taking war torn orphans for their experiments. She remembered living in a small village called Takumi in the Land of Rivers. Her parents isolated themselves and trained her every day since she could walk. She shivered at the memory of the cold, dark and damp room that she was kept in and for the longest time she thought that was how every child lived. She thought children were beaten again and again by their parents for every little mistake, she thought they all suffered like her. It was until that day Minato and a team of ANBUs raided their home and she was brought to Konoha her assumptions were shattered.

But that was a long time ago and she didn't like to think of her past. It was full of anger and suffering. There were times of happiness but it always ended quickly with more pain and death.

"I see…"

"Your questions are rather suspicious Itachi… should I be concerned?"

His black eyes met hers and he gave her a small smile.

"I'll be alright Isamu-san. Everything will be alright. We all have to make sacrifices for a better future right?"

Isamu silently nodded as Itachi laid down in an attempt to get some sleep. But his words made her worry and a sudden rush of helplessness overwhelmed her.

Something was going to happen and it'll happen soon. Isamu just didn't know what.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like we have new followers to the story! Thank you so much for following. As you can tell from my previous chapter I love reviews even if they are small. I would love to get some constructive criticism for my story so please leave a review! I would really appreciate it and it would motivate me to write more and upload more often! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like this chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Research**

* * *

Kakashi was pissed. Very pissed.

He couldn't sleep nor could he read his book. All he could think about was Isamu. He didn't want her to be far away from him, he asked her to be in his team for a reason and that was so he could keep an eye out for her. Protect her when she needed him.

But she would be transferred to another division soon, long term infiltration missions at that. Those were dangerous and could hurt a person both physically and mentally. Those in the snake division didn't last long before they cracked and retired only to completely disappear from the shinobi world completely.

They were made to do things they didn't want, forced to take on another identity for a long period of time some shinobis forgot what was fake and what was real.

'She should be back today… What time is it?' Kakashi thought looking at the clock on the wall. It was already getting dark and Isamu should have returned from the village already.

Kakashi jumped from his bed and made his way to her apartment.

" _Kakashi… promise me… okay? Keep her safe…"_

Uchiha Obito's voice rang through his head. That was his last words… even when his life was ending he still thought of Isamu who was like a younger sister to him. Isamu could take care of herself, Kakashi knew that. She was strong. But perhaps it was for his own selfishness that Kakashi had kept her close. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her, he didn't want to break a promise to a friend.

"Oh, Kakashi, I see you're up and about. Feeling better?"

He looked up to see Isamu in her everyday clothes, a pair slightly loose black trousers, a grey T-shirt and sandals. His eyes was drawn to the young man beside her, his other teammate Uchiha Itachi who was also wearing similar clothes except with a black T-shirt.

"I-Isamu… did you just get back?"

"We got back a while ago. I went to grab early dinner with Isamu-san so we could finish our report. Kakashi-san, I'm glad you're feeling better. Isamu-san told me you were in the hospital."

"It was just for overusing my chakra. Did you hand in your report?"

"Yeah, I just sending Itachi off." Isamu replied and the three stood in silence for a few seconds.

Itachi could sense the growing awkwardness that stemmed from Kakashi's agitated state as he stared at the pile of folders in Isamu's arms. He seemed to almost be irritated and Itachi wasn't stupid. He gave Isamu a smile and a small wave, "I'll go home first Isamu-san. Thank you for dinner."

Isamu smiled and waved back to the Uchiha before looking at Kakashi curiously, "You look annoyed. Is something wrong?"

Kakashi stepped forward and stared at the files before meeting her red eyes, "We need to talk."

Isamu sighed and tucked the files under her arm, "I figured. My apartment is closer."

The two made their way to her apartment in silence. Kakashi wanted to talk to her urgently but he couldn't run the risk of other people hearing them but once Isamu's front door closed he crossed his arms and gritted his teeth, "When were you going to tell me?"

"About the transfer? I was going to tell you when I got back from the mission."

"How long have you known Isamu? Tell me the truth and don't lie to me."

Isamu sighed, walking over to her kitchen to switch on the kettle. She placed two tea bags in a cup and turned around, leaning against the kitchen counter, "2 months."

"2 MONTHS? You kept that a secret for 2 months?"

"This is why I kept it a secret Kakashi. You always overreact. It's just a transfer and I can take care of myself." Isamu retorted and poured the hot water into the cups before setting them on the coffee table. Kakashi walked over and sat down on her sofa before running his hands through his hair.

"Isamu… We have to do something… You can't be transfer to the snake division."

"Kakashi, it'll be okay. It's for the betterment of the villag-"

"I don't care about that!" Kakashi shout, "You know what the snake division is like! People aren't the same when they return Isamu. I can't have you going there and doing… doing something you don't want to…"

Isamu took a sip of her tea, "Kakashi, I will be fine. I know what I have to do and isn't that why we became ANBUs? We became ANBUs not for power or glory, we became ANBUs so we can protect the village. We are the forces in the shadows that fight for the village."

Kakashi reached out to grab her hand causing Isamu to jump, "You don't have to prove yourself anymore Isamu… You've done enough… no one thinks you will turn out like your parents… You've done enough."

"I'm not doing this to prove myself!" Isamu snapped as she snatched her hand from Kakashi's, "I'm doing this because it is my duty and it is my job!"

"Isamu… I-"

"Get out. Get out now."

"But-"

Isamu got up from her sofa and stormed to her door, swinging it open, "Out."

Kakashi reluctantly got up from the sofa and walked out of her door but he didn't leave. He stood there as she glared at him.

"Oh and I forgot. As of today, I am no longer part of Team Ro. Thank you for your leadership, good night."

Kakashi stood in front of her door as she slammed it shut and he felt his body grow numb. Takanashi Isamu was slipping through his fingers again.

" _Kakashi… promise me… okay? Keep her safe…"_

The white haired man kicked her front door in an outburst of anger. Obito's promise was getting harder and harder to keep.

* * *

Over the next week of so Isamu hadn't heard from Kakashi. He probably was dispatched on another mission with what remained of Team Ro while Isamu stayed in her house studying the information she was given on her target: Hyogo Daisuke. She had a few weeks left to study before she would leave Konoha.

He defected from Konoha after the war when there was high tensions in the Hyuuga clan. He took those who felt like they didn't belong with him, those born without the byakugan. The group disappeared for a while before he took over a village with his charms and ideologies. The village was difficult to infiltrate with strong patrols and a strong military- there had been suspicions that he was in the business of dealing dangerous weapons and jutsus. Konoha hadn't been able to get anyone in the village so far for a quick infiltration but they had been watching them from a far.

Hyogo Daisuke was a man who had always liked hunting and pretty women. The hunting Isamu knew she could do, at least she could have something in common with him but the women part… was difficult. When he was in Konoha he was known as a ladies man, he was a good looking man with jet black hair, light grey eyes and a charming smile. He knew how to talk to women but his relationships would last for a few weeks before he got bored and got a new girl.

Isamu sighed and leaned back on her sofa, rubbing the temples of her forehead. She knew this would be difficult. The black haired girl knew how to act, she was good at it but she didn't have much experience with men and didn't know the first thing to do when trying to get one's attention. She had bought some books on dating but theory was one thing, experience was another.

Sealing the files in a scroll she placed it on the black pouch around her hips and left her house.

It was time to conduct some interviews.

* * *

"DATING?! W-Why?"

Anko and Kurenai almost spat out their tea (well Anko did) as they stared at the girl in front of them. Isamu shifted uncomfortably, tapping her pen to her notebook, "It's for a mission."

"Mission? Is it a personal mission like you're on a mission to get lai-"

"Anko!"

"What? Everyone needs to get laid sometimes right? Especially as stressed as Isamu." Anko winked at the girl who stared blankly at her.

"I am not stressed. It is for a mission that I have been assigned. The details are confidential."

"Why are you asking us?" Kurenai asked, crossing her legs and leaning back, "I'm sure you have experience."

"Actually I don't."

The two older girls stared at the 18 year old and then at each other. The silence was almost deafening but Anko was the one who broke it, "W-Wait… you've never dated anyone?"

"No."

"I thought you and Kakashi were together?" Kurenai asked as she took a bite of her cake.

"No, we are not in a relationship. We have never been."

"Hold up Isamu, just for one second-"

"I am not going anywhere Anko."

"That's not what I… never mind. Let me just get this straight okay, so you've never been in a relationship?"

"No."

"You've never kissed anyone?"

"No."

"You've never had sex?"

"Anko!"

"No."

"Damn… why not?" Anko asked curiously as she ordered another slice of cake.

"I never needed to date. Can you tell me what is the best way to get an attention of a man?"

"Isamu-chan," Kurenai said softly as she rested her elbows on the table, "There isn't 1 way to do so, it depends on the man."

"I see… but if you tell me some scenarios I can calculate the possibility of it working in the situatio-"

"Dating isn't a math Isamu!" Anko laughed, "What you need is experience."

"So I should go on a date?"

"Yes! You should! I'm sure with experience it will help you with your mission!"

"Okay. Thank you for your help."

Isamu placed a few notes on the table before she left the café and Anko looked at Kurenai, "Who do you think she'll ask out?"

"Are we betting?" Kurenai smirked and Anko nodded.

"I put my money on Kakashi." Anko said as she extended her hand for a shake.

"Damn… I was going to say Kakashi as well… Actually, no. I change my mind. I put my money on Genma."

"Genma? Why him?"

"Isamu knows he will agree to go on a date with her, after all, he has been badgering her for years!"

"The bet is on. Come on, let's go before we lose track of her!"

* * *

It wasn't long before Anko and Kurenai lost track of Isamu. She blend in with the crowd because of her average height and plain clothes. Isamu knew they were following her, they were probably curious and wanted to know who she would ask on a date. But she wasn't sure either, she was hoping to bump into someone she knew so she could ask them but so far everyone around her was a stranger.

She wound up at the hospital where she occasionally volunteered and sat down on a bench letting out a sigh. This was hopeless, she was sure she wouldn't be able to find out anything about dating with the rate she was going. But the two girls were right, she needed experience if she wanted to be successful and she needed to succeed. She couldn't fail this mission, not with so expectations on her shoulders.

"Oh, Isamu-san, what are you doing here all alone?"

She looked up to see Itachi standing in front of her with his younger brother, who was a splitting image of Itachi on his shoulders. Uchiha Sasuke looked at her curiously and pouted, obviously jealous that she was taking away his previous time with his much beloved brother.

"Ah, nothing. I'm just thinking."

"I haven't introduced you to my brother have I? This is Sasuke. Sasuke, say hi." Itachi said, lifting his brother from his shoulder so he could stand on his own.

Sasuke pouted but gave her a polite bow, "I'm Sasuke… Nice to meet you…"

"I'm Isamu, nice to finally meet you Sasuke-kun. Itachi has told me a lot about you."

Sasuke's head snapped from his bow and she could tell his eyes lit up, "R-Really?"

"He talks about you all the time. I hear you are doing well in school. Top of your class."

Sasuke nodded and smiled bashfully, "T-The work isn't too difficult…"

"Hm… I see talent runs in the family."

Itachi giggled as Sasuke hid his bright red face, "T-Thank you…"

"We should get going, I'm going to buy Sasuke some new shurinkens." Itachi said before taking his brother's hand in his and giving Isamu a small wave.

Isamu waved back and paused before she called after Itachi. He and Sasuke turned around as Isamu jogged up towards them.

"Say Itachi… Do you want to go on a date with me?"

* * *

"There she is!"

Kurenai and Anko skilfully swerved through the crowd towards Isamu who turned around when she heard Anko's voice. The two girls panted slightly and wiped the small beads of sweat from their foreheads, "We were looking for you!"

"So, were you successful?"

"Yes, I managed to get a date. I'm going to pick up a few books before I meet him."

"Wait… you're going on a date wearing that?" Anko asked looking at Isamu.

Anko and Kurenai were used to Isamu's slightly dishevelled appearance. She didn't look bad but anyone could tell she didn't take too much time on her appearance. Her long bangs were almost covering her eyes and her long hair was usually tied up in a messy bun at the back of her head. She wore dark loose clothes that looked like it needed to be ironed for a minute or two.

"Why not?"

"Isamu… Usually when men and women go on dates… they take some time on their appearance."

"Hm… that's what the book said too but since I know him it would be weird if I dressed up right?"

"But you want the full dating experience right? So why not go all out? Where are you going?"

"Dinner and perhaps a movie."

"When are you meeting him?"

"6:00pm."

"Good, we have at least two hours. Okay Anko, let's give Isamu a little transformation!"

"First stop, we're giving you a haircut!"

The girls dragged Isamu into a hair dresser and took charge. She never really cared much about her appearance. She got a haircut once in a while when her hair got too long but she did that herself, she would tie a band around her hair and cut it in a straight line. She wasn't good at makeup either and she never bought the newest fashion, instead she usually wore black clothes that were comfortable to move in. She barely had time to wear 'normal' clothes anyway since she was usually away on missions. Isamu was in the ANBU uniform more than normal clothes so she never really bothered in the fashion department.

As the woman was washing her long hair she placed the hairband around her wrist. She always wore the same hairband during her off days, it was simple but she loved it. A small red ribbon on a black band.

" _Happy Birthday Isamu! You would look cute with this! Go on! Try it!"_

She still remembered Obito grinning from ear to ear as she tied her hair up in the hairband he had gotten her. It was her first birthday present given to her by her first friend. When she was younger she had done her hair in different styles but that was usually not her decision. When she was rescued and brought to Konoha, she stayed with Minato and his wife, Kushina, for a few years. Kushina always wanted a child so she would play with Isamu's black hair in the morning before she ran off to the Academy.

Those were the good times when everything was just right.

Isamu let out a sigh and the woman who took care of her in the salon jumped, "Ma'am… y-you don't like it?"

"Hm?"

Anko giggled and placed her hands on Isamu's shoulders, "Look at the mirror. She's done."

Isamu hadn't even noticed, whenever she thought of the past she always blanked out. But her eyes was drawn to her own reflection and tilted her head. It was strange to see herself. Her bangs were cut shorter so that it was around the level of her eyebrows. Her hair was trimmed and curled so now it was just until her mid back and the lady had gone and done her make up as well. Soft blushing cheeks and pink lips. The dark brown liner around her eyes made her red eyes the focus of her face, she wasn't sure if she liked it. People usually found her eyes creepy.

"I think you look cute Isamu."

"I agree! Now, let's go buy you a date outfit!"

Isamu quickly paid before being dragged to another store. It was a good thing she bought extra money today otherwise she would have to go to the bank. The process was rather expensive.

Anko and Kurenai softly pushed Isamu into the changing room before handing her a few dresses. She had never done anything like this before and she was sure Anko and Kurenai were enjoying themselves. They ran around the shop giggling. They probably had wanted to have a 'girl's day out' with Isamu for a long time but she was always busy. For once Isamu had spare time.

Time had gone by quickly and soon it was almost 6pm. Anko and Kurenai smiled at Isamu who stood in the corner of the street with her arms across her body.

"You look so cute Isamu-chan!"

"Dresses really suit you!"

Out of her loose black clothes Isamu was now wearing a white button down floral print dress with a tan cardigan and neural coloured shoes. She noticed people staring at her and she wanted to hide in the alleyway, people didn't stare at her, they never did. She blended in with the crowd and now she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Oh, I think your date is here!" Anko whispered and she waved to a man walking in their direction.

"It's Kakashi huh… damn… I lost…" Kurenai muttered and smiled at the white haired man who seemed surprised to see the two kunoichi grinning.

"Hey…"

"Isamu, you're date is here~" Anko sang and Isamu looked at the man in front of him.

Kakashi stepped back slightly, his eyes widen as he took in Isamu's new appearance. His eyes ran down her body. Where were the dark clothes? The hair that covered her face? This wasn't Isamu! The woman in front of him crossed her arms under her relatively large chest that Kakashi had never noticed before. The loose cardigan slipped off her shoulder and Kakashi's eyes were drawn to her shoulders, revealing her pale skin.

"I-Isamu?"

"Hey." She simply said and looked away from the white haired man who couldn't help but gawk at her new appearance. Of course he would, he had never seen Isamu with make up much less wearing a dress.

"W-What… W-Why…"

"Eh, did you forget about your date?"

"D-Date!?" Kakashi questioned and Anko's smile slowly faded away when she realised that Kakashi was confused.

"Kakashi is not my… date" Isamu said, she had seemed to notice someone and gave them a small wave.

"Sorry I am late… Sasuke didn't want me to leave."

Anko, Kurenai and Kakashi stared at the young man that stood in front of them and the three of them almost screamed in shock.

Uchiha Itachi was standing in front of them wearing his usual dark fashion but his clothes looked like they were of a better fit. His long hair was tied back as usually and he gave Anko, Kurenai and Kakashi a small smile before looking at Isamu with an amused expression.

"Isamu-san, you look different today."

Isamu paused, her hand rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "Is it bad?"

"Not at all! I'm just not used to it but I think you look beautiful regardless of your clothes or makeup."

' _Damn… Itachi is good with the ladies…'_ Anko thought to herself as she watched Isamu sigh in relief.

"Anko, Kurenai… thanks for your help. I've learnt a lot. I'll see you around."

The three still had a baffled expression on their faces as Isamu and Itachi began to disappear into the crowd. Kurenai sighed, "We both lost… I would never imagine Isamu going out with Itachi!"

"But they make a cute couple don't they?"

"Hold on," Kakashi said causing the two women to look at him, "Can you girls tell me exactly what is going on?"

* * *

 **A/N: Woop, chapter 6, thanks for reading :) Does anyone even read Author's Note anyways? I don't think so hahaha**

 **I wanted to add a bit of comic relief, also some development for Kakashi and Isamu~ Yay! I really like making blunt, straight forward characters. I'm sorry for not updating as much it's just school... and I've been watching too much anime haha XD I just finished Kuroko no Basuke and I REALLY want to make a story so I will probably upload one soon after I fine tune it a bit. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and always, please review, follow or send me a PM! I usually upload at night time (well, at least it's night time for me) so when I wake up I get notifications on any new reviews (not that it happens TT^TT) and new followers of the story! Thanks for reading and I will upload the next chapter soon~**

 **PS: This chapter is also quite long, I think I've been writing longer chapters recently... hope you guys don't mind. Also if you want to leave any constructive criticism on my writing please do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Kiss**

* * *

 **(KAKASHI'S POV)**

Kakashi didn't know why he was doing this. After Anko and Kurenai explained to him that Isamu wanted dating experience for her mission, he should have gone home and left her alone but for some reason he couldn't. His mind kept imagining strange scenario that were straight out of his favourite book series, Icha Icha Paradise. He knew logically that Itachi and Isamu were not going to… get physical but it was still a possibility. Itachi was attractive and judging from what he told her he thought she was attractive too. Two good looking teens could possibly do _things_ on the first date and he was getting agitated thinking about it. The white haired man was perched on the roof of an apartment complex as he stared into the window of the restaurant where he got a pretty good view of the two.

They were sitting opposite each other eating and talking. Itachi had said something that caused Isamu to smile, hiding her growing smile behind her hand.

Hatake Kakashi wasn't a man that got angered easily but for some reason he found himself wanting to go into the restaurant, flip their table in the air and demand Isamu to stop smiling. The 19 year old was quite good at hiding his emotions but when he saw Isamu all dressed up he almost lost all composure. He had never seen her wear a dress before and he remembered how his eyes were drawn all over her, he didn't know where to start.

Her bare shoulder, the nape of her neck, the slight cleavage that was showing and her bare legs was something he had never seen before. Sure when she was younger she wore shorts but when she reached a certain age she stopped wearing them. When he saw her she was usually in her loose black clothing or the ANBU uniform.

He let out a loud sigh.

' _Why am I so worked up? Obito did ask me to protect her… I'm just protecting her from getting her heartbroken… yeah… that must be why.'_

He kept observing them, the smell of food made the hunger in his stomach grow. He had gone out to buy groceries before bumping into Anko and Kurenai, now he couldn't go to the supermarket. No. He stayed put and watched as they finished their meal and lingered on their table before they left. The two walked side by side before Isamu stopped, taking out a small notebook from her bag (one that Kakashi had never seen her use before), scribbling something before walking with Itachi.

Kakashi continued to follow them on the rooftops, he wanted to get closer but that would be risky, he could get caught. The only think he could hear was the loud chatter of the crowd, his ears couldn't pinpoint Itachi or Isamu's voice but they continued to walk down the street. Itachi had placed his hand on Isamu's waist, gesturing her to stop before they walked into another shop.

Strangely, it seemed like Isamu wasn't bothered by their age difference. She was 18 whilst Itachi was much younger than her. But it was strange, despite the fact that he was just a mere boy of 14 he seemed much older than he actually was. He looked like he was the same age as the girl walking beside him- his mature attitude and height were definitely factors that contributed to that.

Kakashi grit his teeth as he saw Itachi's hand around her even if it was for a brisk second. They had walked into a cake shop. Kakashi sighed and peered out of the alleyway looking for the two teens, they were still in the shop.

"Calm down Kakashi… why are you doing this anyways? They're friends… It's nothing… It's just for a mission, she just wants the experience… I'm sure this is a one-time thing…" Kakashi muttered before he moved to the alleyway beside the cake shop. He couldn't hear anything but he waited again until the two of them came out of the shop an hour later.

The streets were starting to quieten down and people started to go home. It was a weekday after all and it was almost reading 10pm. He had been stalking them for 4 hours, at that realisation Kakashi felt his heart sink.

' _Pathetic.'_

The two of them walked down the street to Isamu's house without much trouble now. Before the streets were so crowded that the pair found it difficult to manoeuvre through the streets.

' _Huh?'_

Kakashi's eyes squint as he saw Itachi reached for Isamu's hand and before he could register what was happening in front of him Itachi was already holding her hand. Isamu looked confused but shrugged and continued walking down the street. They seemed to be having their own conversation and didn't seem to notice how the people around them were looking. There were some who looked happy as they whispered, probably thought they looked like a cute couple. Uchiha Itachi was rather well-known unlike Isamu who faded from people's minds as she grew up. They probably didn't know what she looked like now so they must have thought Itachi was going on a date with a pretty young girl. It was strange how a child that everybody once hated disappeared from their minds to a point where they couldn't even recognise her.

They reached her apartment and finally the streets were quiet enough that Kakashi could hear what they were talking about.

"Did I help your mission Isamu-san?"

"Yes… I've gotten some good notes. Thanks Itachi. Even though you're so young, you're very knowledgeable."

"I hope you had fun Isamu-san, sometimes you need a break from working."

"The same goes for you. But you seem less bothered now Itachi."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"On the mission… you seemed bothered by something, have you resolved it?"

"I wouldn't say resolved it… but perhaps I'm coming to terms with it."

"I see… If you ever need to talk you know where to find me."

"I will Isamu-san. Good night."

Kakashi let out a muted sigh of relief. The date had seemed to have gone well, he thought Itachi would have ended with a goodnight's kiss. After he had seen his hand on her waist, Kakashi wasn't sure if he could handle a kiss.

'I'm protecting her. Yeah, I'm just protecting her.' Kakashi thought.

"Oh Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"I read in a book that a good date ends in a kiss. I've never experienced one so can you show me how it's done?"

' _Eh? What? WHAT?!'_

Kakashi's jaw dropped as he peeked out of the small alley. His hands tightened around the corner and he was sure he heard a crack in the cement.

"Are you sure Isamu-san? Wouldn't you like to do that with someone you care about? Aren't you bothered by our age difference?"

"I suppose but I'd like to get as much experience as possible before I leave. I guess strangely, I never thought about our age difference. If you are uncomfortable with it then that is alright. I can ask someone else…"

"I-It's okay… I don't mind!"

Kakashi started to sweat, ' _What should I do? Fuck!'_

His heart began to race as he saw Itachi slowly lower his face towards hers. His hand slipped to the back of her neck and he was painstakingly pulling her closer and closer to his lips. Kakashi gulped and felt his stomach sink.

' _Crap.'_

Without a saying a word Kakashi jumped from his hidden position and ran towards the pair. Itachi and Isamu's eyes opened as he sensed Kakashi run towards them. Itachi jumped away from Isamu who stared at Kakashi in confusion.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

Kakashi stopped in front of Isamu and he felt his teeth start to grind and his hands were locked in a fist beside his body. He grabbed Isamu's hand and started running up the stairs of her apartment.

He could hear Isamu protesting, trying to shake his grip from her wrist but in a few seconds he had opened her apartment with his spare key and slammed the door behind him. He was panting as he leaned against the door with his eyes shut as kept his head down. He wasn't tired, the distance was short, but it felt like his heart was beating out of his chest and he felt like he was going to throw up. He had never acted on impulse before, he was a calm man but for some reason the thought of Itachi kissing Isamu made Kakashi's blood boil.

"K-Kakashi?"

He felt Isamu moving closer and within a few steps she was standing in front of him. His eyes opened slowly but he didn't see the floor or his own feet. Isamu's cleavage was in full view and the white haired man jumped and ran across the room with his hand covering half his face.

"Kakashi you're acting strangely… are you okay?"

Kakashi began to pace around her room with his hands in his hair, he tried to block Isamu's voice out completely. He needed to calm down before he said or did anything stupid. He had never had this kind of reaction before. He never had to worry about Isamu and men because she never had any interest, she was a workaholic and rejected any man who asked her out. She could be considered a 'shut-in' if she didn't work. The only person she saw was Kakashi, he to drag her out to meet her other friends.

But she had just gone on a date that was just about to end in a kiss and Kakashi was confused. Too much change was happening in such a short time span.

"If you still think I'm mad at you for the other day, I'm not mad anymore Kakashi… can you stop acting so strangely?"

He felt her hand on his shoulder as he finally stopped pacing.

"Oh, you stopped pacing. You look red, are you sick?"

She lifted his hitai-ate and pressed the back of her hand on his forehead, "Hm… you are a bit warm. Have you been taking care of yourself since I left Team Ro?"

"Y-yeah… I'm fine… what about you? Why did you go on a date with Itachi?"

"Oh, he happened to be there so I asked him. I thought he could share some advice since a lot of girls like him." She said pulling out her small notebook that was slowly getting filled with notes.

" _Appearance is important when you are trying to get the attention of someone"_ Had been crossed out and replaced with, "A _ppearance is not everything."_

 _Find topics of interest._

 _Assess subject's interests and dislikes._

 _Assess subject's type. Independent or Dependent? Dominant or Submissive?_

 _Hold date's hands._

 _Evaluation of the kiss. Improvements:_

"Oi… Isamu… what is this, an Academy science project?" Kakashi asked as he read through her notebook.

Isamu sighed and sat on her sofa, leaning back against the soft cushion, "Look, I've never had any dating experience and I'm going to have to leave in a few weeks. I need to learn what I can so don't make fun of me."

"I-I'm not making fun of you!"

"Yes you are."

Kakashi tried to hide his laugh but Isamu had caught it causing the man to sheepishly look at her and apologise. He sat beside her hand handed her the notebook.

"Next time please do not disturb the date… I still have a lot of learn. Speaking of which… why were you following us?"

 _Erk… she noticed?!_

"Uh…."

"I do want an answer Kakashi."

"Coincidentally there was a cute little cat following the two of you-"

"I would like the truth please."

Isamu was sat down on her sofa with her arms crossed. She hadn't looked pleased with Kakashi and he didn't blame her. He did after all ruin her experience of a date but he didn't know what to tell her. He didn't want to tell her that he was _jealous_ of Itachi, but the longer he tried to stall the more irritated she looked. Finally he sighed in defeat.

"Um… I guess…," Kakashi began to say as he faced the other way, "I didn't want you to go on a date with Itachi…"

"Why not? If not Itachi who am I supposed to go out with? Genma? Ah… maybe I should have asked him… he seems to have some time of his hands… he probably knows what to do…"

"Not Genma either!"

Isamu jumped slightly at Kakashi's sudden loudness, "Why not?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know, I guess I just don't like… you not spending time with me… You'll be leaving soon after all so I want to make sure you're okay before you leave."

"Oh, I'll be fine. Who am I supposed to go out with then? You?" Isamu said sighing.

Kakashi didn't say anything and the room had gotten awkwardly silent. He hadn't really thought about the consequences of tonight's action. But he would rather walk over a bed of needles than let her go on a date with Genma who definitely go overboard. Just imagining his hands on her made Kakashi shiver.

"Is that a yes?"

"What? Did you say something?"

"Kakashi… are you really okay? I asked you if you would replace Itachi as my helper."

Kakashi paused. From what Anko and Kurenai told him she wanted the 'dating experience' so if she wanted him to replace Kakashi that meant going on dates… kissing her... He stared at the girl in front of him, her eyes were full of determination. But if he rejected her she would definitely go for Genma who would immediately agree and who knows what will happen. If he agreed, at least she wouldn't be on a date with anyone else, with her close by Kakashi could protect her and at least spend as much time with her as possible before she left for who knows how long.

"O-Okay… sure…"

"That's good. It's getting quite late actually, do you have a mission tomorrow?"

"No, Hokage is putting Team Ro on a break for a few weeks."

"Why?"

"He said that we were overworked, I guess that is true. We hadn't had a break for over a year."

"That's convenient. You'll help me as much as possible during your break right?"

"Y-Yeah… If you want me to…" Kakashi stuttered as Isamu gave him a small smile.

"You can stay over tonight. I'm going to shower."

Kakashi was left alone in her living room as he heard the shower faucet run. God, what did he get himself into? He sat with his head resting against the sofa and let out a sigh.

 _Did I really feel that way because I was trying to protect her?_

His hand was pressed against his chest and he could hear his heart steadily beating,

His eyes were drawn to something shiny in the corner of her living room and he made his way toward it. Picking up the picture frame he smiled, an old photo of when they were younger. They had been a 4-man team, a rarity for a genin group but Isamu was supposed to be transferred when they had a new team available.

In the photo Obito had his arm around Isamu who was a small child at that time so she was in the middle with Rin behind her and Kakashi on her other side. Minato stood behind them all with a grin on his face and Kakashi had his usual bored expression. If his team was still alive, what would they say about this situation?

Obito would definitely be weirded out, he would definitely tell Isamu that she could find someone better than Kakashi. Minato and Kushina would be supportive, they always wanted Isamu to have some normalcy in her life and Rin… Rin would be devastated but she would be happy for Isamu who she viewed as a little sister.

He laughed at his own imaginary scenario and set the photo down and looked at the other photos. Most of the photos were of the past when they were all still Team Minato. There was one photo one in particular that made Kakashi smile. It was at a summer festival and he could remember it like it was yesterday. Isamu and Kakashi were already in Team Ro and it was one of their rare off days, Isamu had her usually slightly messy hair but she had smiled slightly for the camera. Kakashi was seated beside her and the silhouettes of their friends were behind them and illuminating the night's sky was a bright red firework that was the same shade as Isamu's eyes.

"Kakashi… do you want to shower?"

Kakashi's head turned towards Isamu's voice and he had almost dropped the picture. She had a towel wrapped around her body and her hair was still dripping wet. He had seen her like this a few times before but for some reason today the sight of her made his heart race.

"You alright?" She asked him again and he nodded rushing past her and hopping straight into the shower. She had left him some clothes in the shower for him to change into.

' _Keep it together Kakashi… What the hell is wrong with you?!'_

Kakashi took a long shower before he got out and got dressed. Perhaps he had realised his feelings for Isamu but he could keep it together, he had to. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. Perhaps it was the sudden change in her situation- she would leave Konoha for who knows how long and he wouldn't see her for months on end. Perhaps even years. He didn't know but right now his head wasn't clear and every thought in his head was muddled up.

"Oh, you're not coming to bed?"

"A-Ah…. I'll be there."

Kakashi was going to make his way to the sofa to sleep when Isamu's voice cut through the silence of the dark room. He slowly crawled into her bed. Tonight, Isamu was facing Kakashi and he could feel her breath on his neck. He gulped, he needed to calm down.

"…"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

Kakashi looked down at the woman beside him. Isamu looked up, "I said, is it normal for couples to sleep in the same bed?"

"Depends… how long you have been dating I guess."

"I see… I guess because you are popular you have a lot of experience…"

"N-Not that much!" Kakashi said as he felt a blush creep up his neck.

"Did Hokage-sama explain my mission to you?"

"Yes he did."

"I'll need to keep Hyogo Daisuke's interest… I'm not sure how."

"Are you scared?" Kakashi asked as hesitantly rested his arm on the groove of her waist.

"… A bit. Hokage-sama is expecting success… I can't fail."

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard… sometimes it's best to be yourself."

Isamu scoffed, "Right, a ladies man like Hyogo Daisuke is going to like someone like me."

"You never know." Kakashi chuckled.

"Hey Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"You interrupted my date when Itachi was about to… kiss me."

"A-Ah… yeah sorry?"

"You said you would fill his role so I guess you have to kiss me now."

Kakashi sprung from his side and stared at the girl in shock, "W-Wh-WHAT?!"

Isamu remained laying down on her side as she tucked her black hair behind her ear, "You promised me right? I'll need to learn everything I can so if I'm doing something wrong you should tell me."

"B-B-But…"

Isamu let out a sigh and turned so she was facing the wall, "Goodnight Kakashi. I hope replacing Itachi with you was a good idea."

Kakashi stared at the girl dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, Isamu had just asked him to kiss her?! He mentally groaned as he felt his face getting hotter. The 19 year old knew he would have to kiss her eventually but it seemed so sudden. The man stared at the figure beside him, she was laying on her side with her eyes shut. He let out a smile and leaned down.

"Isamu."

"Hm?"

Swiftly he pecked her cheek and laid down, resting his arm on the comfortable groove of her waist.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

 **A/N: So turns out Kakashi is not happy with Isamu dating Itachi! he's so jealous hehehe :3 Isamu doesn't have much life experience because she works too much and she has been working since a young age! I feel like if Team Minato were alive she would be a completely different person now so in general, sometimes she is quite blunt when it comes to talking to people. But I really like her characters and I hope Kakashi is not too OOC, from what I got of his character, I feel like he is protective of people who he loves. I also think he is rather shy when it comes to things like love because like Isamu he works a lot and doesn't have many opportunities in the romance department.**

 **I'm not too proud of the way I've written this chapter but I've looked over it for over a week now and this is the best I can do so I'm sorry :/ but I do hope you enjoy it! I love seeing notifications so a warm welcome to new readers and thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! You have no idea how silly my face looks when I see I have reviews, I'm grinning from ear to ear!**

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG NOTE! Will publish more soon :) Thank you very much for reading and and don't forget to review please~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fireflies**

* * *

The next morning Kakashi woke up with the sun lightly beaming on his face. He groaned and turned around, getting comfortable in the blanket that was wrapped around his body. It had been so long since he had time off that he was sure he slept in but he didn't want to open his eyes just yet. He rolled over, expecting to feel Isamu's body beside him but instead his body moved to the empty side of the bed. He opened his right eye and slowly sat up from the bed.

"Isamu?" He called out but received no answer.

He got out of bed and walked into the living room at to his surprise she was cooking. Isamu barely cooked and the smell of boiling hot miso was making his stomach grumble.

"You're awake, you slept till noon."

"Noon?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You seemed tired so I let you sleep. I'm almost done so have a seat."

Her apartment seemed different this morning. It was usually plain and monochromic but today there were fresh flowers on the table in a new vase that he had never seen before.

"These are new." The white haired man noted as he ran his hands through his hair and adjusted an eye patch that covered his left eye. He usually wore the eye patch when he was at home.

"The book said to make your living space comfortable for partner."

"You're really going by the book huh?"

"It has worked so far."

"I think it's… quite cute. Usually people know how to date naturally, they won't be following the book religiously."

"Well… I had two… 'different' parents, one who probably didn't love each other and who never had flowers in their home and the other couple I lived with were a lovey-dovey couple… I'm not sure if I'm ready to act like Minato and Kushina-san just yet."

Kakashi chuckled, "I hope not. That wouldn't fit you at all."

Isamu set the food on the table, she had made him his favourite: miso with eggplant. He tucked into the bowl of rice, rolled omelette and salad she had made for him. His stomach was thankful, he woke up rather hungry that morning since he didn't eat dinner the night before.

Once breakfast was over he had helped with the dishes and Isamu had made tea. She settled down on the table and opened her notebook, "I would like to write down some tips if you don't mind."

"I feel like we're having an interview."

"In a way yes. We are now in a 'research' relationship so you need to give me some tips. I have read many different books and some say you should kiss on the first date and others say do not. Which is correct?"

"Hold on, let me take a shower first and then I'll answer your questions okay?"

Isamu nodded and waited. Perhaps it was a good idea to ask Kakashi to help her, he had known her the longest and knew almost everything about her. Plus, women in Konoha loved Kakashi. He was a strong, famous, handsome and mysterious shinobi. Ever since he was a child, girls had been fawning over the white haired man. Even with his face half hidden he could get any girl he wanted with little to no problem.

The 18 year old girl rested her elbows on the table. She had so much to learn in so little time. Training was her world, that was all she did and as a child that grew up in times of war that was what was important. Getting stronger and stronger every day was needed to survive. It was kill or be kill and Isamu didn't fancy dying just yet. The hidden prodigy got promoted so quickly that people either hated her, were jealous of her or were scared of her. The dating pool got smaller and smaller with each day and now she was an 18 year old who didn't know how to even remotely date.

Isamu wasn't sure if Hyogo Daisuke would like an unexperienced girl.

"Sorry I took a while."

Kakashi had gotten out of the shower and his hair was a little deflated, still wet from his shower. His eye patch covered his eye like usual but when he was with her in her home he never wore his mask. He smiled at her, the beauty mark on the left corner of his face slightly moved as he did. Isamu could understand why girls thought he was good looking- he was handsome.

"I'll warm up your tea."'

She boiled the hot water again and placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him. Kakashi fiddled with the fresh flowers in front of him, the red petals were vibrant against the monochromatic interior of her living room.

"You know, whenever I see the colour red I think of you."

"Red?"

"Yeah, you know your eyes… Even the sunset reminds me of you." Kakashi chuckled before taking the hot tea and taking a sip.

Isamu shook her head and let out a soft scoff. Leave it to Kakashi to always compliment on things she hated about herself.

"So back to my question?"

"Right… um… it depends. If you want to kiss on the first date you do, if you don't, then you don't."

"That's not particularly helpful advice Kakashi."

"Look Isamu, dating is all about doing what feels right. Don't force yourself to do things you don't want to do."

"But I have to impress him and keep his interest."

"I know, and you will know what to do when the time comes. Trust me, read his body language and the atmosphere. You're quite good at reading people right?"

"I suppose…"

"Don't worry about it, just relax and enjoy the experience. If you take down notes all the time it won't come naturally to you."

"Alright, I'll take your advice."

"Good. Now I saw a flyer the other day, in Morimura there is an autumn celebration going on next week. Would you like to go?"

"Oh… okay, will this be a date then?"

Kakashi paused and nodded, "But no note taking. Just take my advice Isamu."

"Fine," She muttered, closing her book and folding her arms across her chest, "We can go to the festival next week during the weekday."

"Good idea, there will be less people."

"So what will we do until then?"

"I'm not sure… I haven't had this much free time in a long time. We can just go out and take a walk, I'm sure will find something to do."

"I do want to go to the bookshop."

"Alright let's go."

"Should we do something more exciting?"

"You don't have to do things that are spontaneous and exciting all the time. Things like talking or opening up to people or even running errands with each other are natural in relationships."

"You sound like you're extremely experienced." Isamu teased as she slipped into her sandals.

"Shut up. Anko and Kurenai talk a lot."

* * *

The two ANBU made their favourite bookstore near the academy. It was a small shop owned by a middle aged lady who let her son almost bury himself in books at the back of the counter. Isamu walked over and picked up a book 'Winter's Love'.

"I didn't know you like romance novels."

"I've never read romance novels but since I'll be going on the mission I thought I would start."

"I told you not to stress about it Isamu."

"I wouldn't hurt right? You read Icha Icha Paradise all the time. I'll have to give that series a read, lend me your books Kakashi."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah why, you're afraid I'll read something embarrassing in there?" Isamu teased, nudging her elbow into Kakashi's side as he playfully slapped her hand away.

"I'll take these today Yamada-san."

"This is new, you always buy medical books Isamu." Yamada, the middle aged lady smiled at Isamu and as she was placing the books into a brown paper bag she looked up at Kakashi. Her eyes darted between the two and she gasped.

"You two are together aren't you?"

"Kakashi is just helping me research something Yamada-san. Have a good day."

The two walked out briskly before she could bombard them with further intrusive questions. She was a lovely lady but being in the shop with a child whose head is constantly in a book can be lonely.

The pair walked past the academy and Kakashi took a minute to smile, "It seems like so many years since we were in the academy."

"That's because it has been many years Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled and agreed, "Yeah, that's true. I remember you were such a sweet little girl-"

"You hated me. You thought I was weak." Isamu pointed out.

Kakashi ruffled her hair, "Yeah, I was wrong about that. You are still sweet… most of the time."

Isamu narrowed her eyes and scoffed before walking away and felt someone smash into her legs.

"What the-"

"Oh, sorry there Miss!"

The girl looked down to see a very familiar face and she felt her legs stiffen. A bright blonde boy with the brightest blue eyes stared up at her and tilted his head in confusion at the girl who stood there in silence.

"Miss, did I hurt you?"

"N-No, I'm alright. Are you?" She asked, looking at the scrapes and cuts on his arms.

The boy quickly covered them and grinned, "Yup! I just fell over."

"You're lying. I can tell."

The boy looked in awe of her, "H-how? Can you read minds?"

"No. I can tell from your scrapes."

"Oh…"

Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde boy looked down at his feet as his smile started to fade, "I should go…"

Isamu looked at Kakashi and sighed, "The way the villagers treat him… makes me want to burn them all."

"We'll be here to protect him as much as we can Isamu. Let's go home."

"Can you take this back? I… I have the sudden urge to do something." She said, handing him her large bags of books before she walked up towards Naruto, "Hey kid."

"Yeah?"

"You hungry?"

At the perfect timing, Naruto's stomach growled so loudly that Isamu was sure Kakashi, who was standing several meters away from them, heard it.

Uzumaki Naruto ended up leading Isamu to a small ramen booth owned by a man and his daughter. Isamu didn't know this ramen stand existed but she wasn't surprised. She was basically a hermit in her own home, she barely did anything else but work and sleep. The ramen was delicious and she stared in bewilderment at how Naruto, in his small frame managed to slurp down almost 2 bowls. This was his second and it looked like he was still going strong.

"Does he always eat like this?"

"When he has the chance!" The man laughed and handed Naruto another bowl which he happily accepted and started slurping away.

"Nee-chan, what's your name? You never told me!"

"Isamu."

"That's a strange name."

"My parents were strange people." She replied and wrapped her hands around the water. The wet condensation moistened her palms as she lifted the glass to take a sip.

"I never knew my parents… but the villagers say that I'm a bad person… maybe my parents were bad as well…"

"That's not necessarily true."

"Really? They call me a monster… and throw rocks at me." Naruto muttered, putting down his chopsticks. He had seemed to have lost his appetite. The older middle aged man in front of him hung his head as he continued to wash the dishes- an unconscious action of guilt Isamu guessed.

Isamu rested one elbow on the counter and faced the young boy who looked up into her red eyes as she looked into his contrasting sky blue ones.

"I don't think you're a bad kid. People don't try to understand the unknown, instead they are scared of it. They insult it and ridicule it because they don't understand. I'm sure your parents were lovely people and if they were here, they would be proud of what their son has become."

"But how come someone can be proud of me when I'm terrible at school?"

"Perhaps you are a late bloomer. But I sense something great inside you, one day you'll realise it too."

"Nee-chan, what about you? Are you strong?" He asked, his eyes lighting as he did as if he wanted to find someone to look up to. Sensing the desperation in his words she wanted to say yes, perhaps she should become someone he could confine in. Maybe he would struggle less in the world. But she shook the thought from her head when she saw the brightness of his sweet blue eyes. She couldn't be of any use to him, she thought. Isamu was scared she would stain the boy in front of her with the horrors she went through. No, she couldn't do that to the son of the people who raised her.

Instead she shrugged before pointing to his ramen.

"It'll get cold."

"My ramen!"

* * *

After his 3rd bowl Naruto was now full. His stomach was sticking out of his shirt as he was happily walking down the street beside Isamu who kept her hands in her pockets.

"Nee-chan, what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know, read some books."

"That's boring!"

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

The boy grinned and grabbed her arm, pulling them from the pocket of her pants. His small hands gripped hers and he started to run down the street. Isamu could feel his small hands around hers as he pulled her, running surprising fast for a boy who had just scoffed down 3 bowls of regular adult size ramen.

The familiar feeling of his hand made her heart throb and her stomach tightened. Just like the day he was born 7 years ago. She had heard his first cry, the desperate, high pitched cries for his parents. It had driven her crazy. She remembered how she wanted to throw the child out into the forest where the darkness would slowly swallow him.

 _In the empty cave there was nothing but his cries. His mother's red hair was sprawled out on the floor beside her husband's golden hair. Their faces already pale and their clothes stained red. Isamu hid her tears behind her mask that day, not making a sound but the cries of a certain blonde baby was making her grind her teeth as she held on to Minato and Kushina's cold hands._

" _Isamu… hold Naruto for a second…" The Hokage said, handing the crying baby to the young girl who was just barely a teen. The short girl held the child in her arms and strangely he had stopped crying. His blue eyes met her red ones and he quietened down as his arms reached for the white mask that covered her face._

" _Naruto…" She whispered as the baby yawned, grabbing her finger as she reached to brush dirt from his forehead._

Even after 7 years, the softness of his hands did not change.

"Nee-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired."

"Oh, we just have to climb this hill over here… Hurry nee-chan!"

"Alright, alright!"

Isamu climbed up the hill with ease but Naruto, with his short stature, he struggled to climb over the huge logs that blocked the path. But he never gave up, nor did he ever run out of energy. Instead, in a final push he ran past Isamu and threw his hands up in triumph.

"I beat you nee-chan!"

"I didn't know that this was a race otherwise I would have taken you more seriously." She said as she jumped up and appeared beside him in a blink of an eye. Naruto stared at her with his mouth wide open as she ruffled his hair.

"Now, kid, what did you want to show me?"

"Look!" He pointed in the distance.

In front of them were grass that were dyed back from the night and slowly one bright shimmering light flew up into the air.

Isamu's eyes scanned the area, taking in the surroundings and as she did, more flickering lights started to float.

"Fireflies…" Isamu whispered as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. White fireflies slowly drifted from the grass and made their way up into the sky and against the dark backdrop of the forest they look like floating stars.

" _Isamu… look at the fireflies… do you know what they symbolise?"_

" _Should I know this information Kushina-san?"_

 _The blonde man laughed and ruffled her hair before resting his hands on top of her head, "During daylight, fireflies don't like up, they don't shine. But during the night, they're brighter than anything."_

" _W-What does that mean Minato-san?"_

" _I like to think that they symbolise change and illumination, how suddenly everything can change. What you went through is traumatising Isamu-chan, but just l think, just like the fireflies you too can overcome it and find your light."_

 _Minato and Kushina looked at the girl who looked straight ahead at the fireflies, trying to hide the tears that were brimming, threatening to fall down. As the trees rustle and the spring breeze blew the pink sakura petals from the branches, Kushina ran her hair through the young child's hair and started to sing softly._

" _Don't worry my sweet child… no harm will ever come your way."_

"Naruto, you want to know what someone once told me about fireflies?"

"What is it nee-chan?"

"We're not too different from fireflies, like fireflies, people shine brighter in different situations."

"Who told you that nee-chan?"

"My family."

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't uploaded in forever and I am so so sorry! I've been super busy as of late and recently only had time to upload! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, a little interaction between Isamu and Naruto! I felt like this was necessary in her development :) Please review, I'm literally desperate for reviews haha, I like them! If you want to leave constructive criticism please do or just say what you think of the story :) I'm really appreciative of all the reviews I get 3 I hope to upload the next chapter real soon! But until then, thanks for reading 'The Promise' chapter 6 and see you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Realisation**

* * *

Isamu wasn't accustomed to the relaxed lifestyle that she now led. There were no missions, no fighting and no paperwork and if she was honest, she was starting to miss it. People thought she was insane but work was what gave her a sense of belonging, it was her reason to get out of bed.

Word had got around to her friends that Kakashi was the one Isamu picked for her 'research', Genma was disappointed to say the least. But the rest of her friends, Anko, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma was starting to see a difference in the teen. She was still too nonchalant and detached but slowly, day by day, she started to smile more. Slowly, even if it was a little bit, she was reminding them of the same sweet girl they met at the academy so many years ago.

Hatake Kakashi had been staying at her apartment every night since her date with Itachi, they were basically living together. Neither of them mind, it was nice to have company to fill the emptiness and silence of their apartment. The white haired shinobi was right, Isamu, without taking notes found that reactions came naturally and she was learning a lot in the dating and romance department.

"You ready to go?"

Kakashi leaned against the doorframe in a simple dark blue yukata and Isamu was dressed in a simple dark red yukata as well. She nodded and the two of them made their way to Morimura for the festival.

It had been so long since either of them went to a festival, the last one they went to was years ago when Minato had forced them to go as a team to bond with each other. The streets of the nearby town of Morimura was brightly lit with the scent of street food filling every corner of the small town. The bright lights of the festival seemed strange to them, a sense of unfamiliarity and Kakashi could feel her tense up being around so many people. Isamu was trying to shake the discomfort from her mind as she walked beside Kakashi into the small lively village. Sensing her discomfort he placed his hand on her shoulder, circling his thumb slowly at the nape of her neck. Her pitch black hair was let down and the simple yukata complimented her bright red eyes. He could sense that some people were looking at them, they were unfamiliar faces after all, but he couldn't care less. It was strange to him, he had never looked at her this way until now and with every smile she gave him, every light touch of her hands he felt his heart flutter.

He had girlfriends before but the relationship was always short lived. They didn't like his work schedule which he understood. He didn't have time for them with his line of work and relationships always ended in breakups. It was always the same routine. Some girl he didn't really know would confess, he would be too shy or awkward to reject and after 3 weeks they would break up. But this time it was different. But now he had all the time in the world and he felt himself eager to wake up every morning to spend time with her. He wanted to be by Isamu's side, it was odd how he only realised this now when she was about to leave Konoha in 2 weeks for her mission.

The thought of her mission irritated him. Now that Isamu and Kakashi were closer than ever she was about to be taken away from him and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. The thought of her gaining the attention of Hyogo Daisuke made his blood boil.

"Kakashi, you alright?"

"Yeah, let's get some food and sit down."

The pair bought an array of food from the street vendors and found a table to sit at, it wasn't so crowded today and Kakashi was glad. It was almost like they were kids again, they didn't have to worry about missions and injuries for now. At that moment, it was like time stopped. It was just Kakashi and Isamu alone in a village that they had never been before. No one knew who they were, to everyone else, they were just… normal civilians enjoying the festival.

Perhaps this is what it would have been like if they had never been shinobis, if there were just _normal._ If they were just ordinary people, they wouldn't have to worry about death. Isamu wouldn't be so far away from him. Perhaps if they were ordinary, they would have been together since the beginning when they first met. It might have even been one of those kind of love story- the red string of fate kind, the one that people fawned over. Their love story could have been like the ones in the fairy tales. It could have been a conventional love.

"Kakashi… are you okay?" Isamu asked, her warm hands reached out to his and gave his hands a quick squeeze.

"Mm, I'm okay. Just thinking…"

"About what?"

Kakashi felt his hands unconsciously slipping into hers, his fingers between the gaps of her fingers comfortably, "I'm just wondering what life would have been like if we weren't shinobis. How peaceful it would be…"

"Peaceful huh…," Isamu muttered and let out a laugh, "Kakashi, I don't think either of us would enjoy that. Even though the life we lead is full of dangers and stress, it's the only life we know. I like the life we lead now, plus, if we weren't shinobis, we wouldn't have met each other right?"

Kakashi felt a blush creeping up his neck and he nodded, "I guess."

They packed up the containers of food and made their way back to Konoha, this time, going slower to enjoy the beauty of the festival. They stopped by a hill on the way back and sat down on the grass looking at the night sky that was brightly lit by the stars and moon. A comfortable silence grew between them and Kakashi felt Isamu leaning on him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ah, the fireworks started."

Kakashi's eyes tore away from Isamu and looked up at the sky. Bright colourful fireworks lit the sky into an array of colours. The bright colours contrasted against the dark sky and the loud boom of the fireworks filled the empty forest. It was so serene, it was strange to him how so much could change in such a short amount of time. Just a month ago they were on almost suicidal missions and now, it was the opposite. There was no danger. No life threatening situations. It was just them, alone in the peaceful tranquil forest that seemed undisturbed from all the tensions in the world.

This was a moment he would treasure forever.

Isamu looked up at the sky, her face dyed by the brightly lit fireworks that burst in the night's sky. A small smile formed on her lips and at that moment, Kakashi felt his heart begin to race.

"You're strong you know that?" he said, moving closer to her as he spoke.

"Strong? Physically? I train a lot you know." She said.

"No… you have this… strength that I don't think I have. You've been through so much yet you're able to smile and… live."

She chuckled and raised her eyebrows as she turned her body to face him, "What are you talking about? Are you silly?"

"How so?"

"You think I'm this strong person… but I'm not. I've cracked so many times, I have succumbed to the darkness so many times. But these past few days has made me realised something."

"What is it?"

She rested her head on his shoulder as she stared at the sky, "Without the people around me I would have become the monster that everyone thought I would become. Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and even Genma… and especially you, everyone has helped me, pulled me back into reality. I would have lost it if not for everyone around me. So I'll have to reject your idealised image of me Kakashi because I'm not strong. It's the people around me that are."

Kakashi stared at her as his heart began to thump loudly against his chest. Beating vigorously as if it were to escape from his body any time soon. He hadn't realised that he had built her up and placed her on a pedestal. It was true, he had seen her fall and crumble so many times in the past but for some reason he had pushed those memories away. Seeing Isamu in such a dark place had made him feel like he was a failure but looking at the girl in front of him, and thinking about the girl he once knew- she was almost unrecognisable.

No more excuses, he didn't stay close to her just because of a promise of an old friend. He stayed with her because he _wanted_ to. For the first time in years he had remembered that she was just like him- a young shinobi sucked into the dangers of war. A shinobi who had no choice but to fight for their village. They were shinobis that fought their way through hell and _survived._ She was no longer a little girl he had to protect.

Without saying a word he cupped her cheek and moved her face so she was looking at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her red eyes staring back at his.

He nodded and in a swift motion he pulled down his mask and pressed his lips onto hers. Kakashi wasn't sure if it was the loud boom of the fireworks that had caused his mind to blank out or whether it was the feeling of his lips on hers but for once his mind was blank. It was a little clumsy and a little wet, it wasn't a perfect kiss like the ones in the movies or novels but it felt _right._ It was as if it was meant to be. He removed his lips and rested his forehead on hers, "Isamu… I'm… in love with you."

She didn't respond for a while, her eyes were downcast on the green grass they were sitting on. He could see her long eyelashes fluttered and the heat of her body had warmed him. The fireworks were still going, loud booms filled the quiet forest and he had to strain his ears just so he could hear her.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

"I have never been surer about anything. I'm undoubtedly in love with you."

She didn't say anything but her hands gave his a light squeeze before she turned her head and went back to staring at the sky. No words were exchanged between the two and usually that irked Kakashi, after all, he had confessed his feelings for her and she didn't reciprocate. But in the serene, picturesque forest he didn't need her to say anything. A light squeeze from her hand was enough for him. Just letting her know how he felt about her was enough.

They had made it back to Konoha just by midnight. He could still feel her lips on his. When he got out of the shower she was lying in bed with her long legs stretched out reading the first book of Icha Icha Paradise. He climbed into bed as she closed the book. He wrapped his arm around her as they laid face to face with her head comfortably on top of his arm. She hadn't said anything when he told her he loved her but for some strange reason he was content with it. Perhaps she would never feel the same way about him but he got a sense that it wasn't true. Isamu just needed time to think and time was what he was going to give her.

"You know Kakashi…"

"Hm?"

"You won't like it but in that mission… to keep his Hyogo Daisuke's attention, I'll have to do things."

Kakashi paused and looked at her, feeling the cold harsh reality of her words. In a 2 weeks' time, another man's arm would be around her, holding her as she fell asleep. Another man would have his lips on her, kissing her neck with his arms wrapped around her. Another man would see her beautiful smile, one that she only showed to him.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm glad I was your first kiss."

"You're not my first kiss." Isamu corrected him.

"What? W-Who?" Kakashi asked, shocked at her answer.

"Obito. I asked him what a kiss was since I saw Minato and Kushina-san kiss every morning and I asked Obito-kun to show me."

Kakashi stifled a laugh much to Isamu's annoyance, "W-What's wrong with that Kakashi?"

"Nothing… I'm just imagining it. It looks like a cute scene."

"Shut up… Who was your first kiss?"

"Hm… Anko I believe."

"Anko? How did that happen?"

"I saw her at the training field and we stopped for a chat. She asked if I had ever been kissed and I said no. She said she would show me."

"That's… quite a story." Isamu muttered.

Kakashi chuckled and stroked her hair, "Isamu, I meant what I said you know?"

"Hm?"

"I really do love you Isamu."

Isamu didn't respond for a while but moved her body closer to his. He could feel her forehead and her breath on his chest seeping through his shirt, "Do you think that two people can fall in love in a short amount of time?"

Kakashi wasn't sure if she was talking about him or her mission target, Hyogo Daisuke. But he liked to think that she was talking about him, just thinking about that man made Kakashi pissed and that was an emotion he didn't want to feel right now.

"Yes they can." He answered.

Silence filled the room as they laid in each other's arms. The clock on the wall filled the void of comfortable silence, ticking rhythmically with his heartbeat. He hesitated to kiss her again but eventually overcame his doubts and pressed his lips against hers. He was starting to become an impulsive man around her. He felt heat rise when she kissed him back, tugging on his T-shirt so he would be closer to her. She gently brushed his hair as she removed her lips from his and laid in his arms with her forehead comfortably resting against his chest. Even though it pained him to know that in a few weeks another man would be in this position, he tried not to think about it. Right now it was just him and Isamu.

That was all that mattered to Kakashi.

"Night Isamu."

"Good night Kakashi."

"I love you Takanashi Isamu."

* * *

 **A/N: HI! Another update! I need to start writing more, I only have one or two more chapter stored up! Kakashi finally realises that his feelings for are more than feelings you have for a friend or a former teammate! Woo! But will Isamu return it? Who knows~ (actually I do hahaha).** **I hope everyone is well and will update again soon! Please leave a review :) :) That would mean the world to me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: "Unexpected Disturbance"**

* * *

Isamu couldn't sleep that night.

Kakashi's presence had usually calmed her but for some reason the heat of his body made her wide awake and she laid there staring at the blank ceiling with his arm over her. She was as stiff as a brick.

" _I really do love you Isamu."_

His words rang in her ears and no matter how much she tried to shake the uneasy feeling that was growing in her stomach, she couldn't. She jumped when she heard Kakashi murmur something in his sleep, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes she could see he was asleep. He had a peacefulness to him, something she hadn't seen in a while. He usually fidgeted in his sleep with his brows furrowed slightly. Nightmares commonly occurred for the two but right now beside her, he slept peacefully with his lips slightly apart as he breathed.

Slowly the black haired girl slipped out of bed, staring at the man on her bed. His white hair almost blended in with her pillow, his shirt riding half way up his body as he slept with one leg in the blanket and the other out. For such a strong, militant, almost graceful shinobi he slept in quite… unorderly manner. She hid a chuckle as she glanced at his sleeping posture once more before she threw on a jacket and walked out of her apartment. She needed to clear her head just for a second.

It was as if the teen couldn't escape him. His scent was permanently in her apartment, it wasn't strong but a light smell of honey lingered throughout her apartment. It was his soap. It was in her kitchen, in her living room and every breath she took the smell lingered in her mind.

The night was cool and dark and silent. No one was up this late in the night, only a few lingered on the streets of Konoha with the smell of alcohol on their breaths. But no one bothered the girl who shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket. They probably thought she was just another homeless teen roaming about. With half her hair up in a ponytail she certainly didn't look like a shinobi- just another average girl.

Sitting down at a bench she leaned back and stared at the street light.

'What's wrong with you Isamu… this isn't like you…' she thought to herself.

The smell of honey still lingered on her clothes and Kakashi had forced his way back into her mind again.

"Shit…" she muttered to herself, rubbing her hands on her bare face.

"Isamu-san?"

She looked up to see Itachi walking towards her. He was almost blending into the night if not for his pale skin that almost glowed under the street lights that littered throughout Konoha. He gave her a wave, tucking a few sheets of paper under his arms, "What are you doing out here so late at night?"

"Couldn't sleep," She answered briefly, leaning forward resting her elbow on her thighs, "You?"

"Same. I thought I'd go and see Hokage-sama for any extra missions."

"How did that turn out? I thought Team Ro was on a mandatory break?"

"Yeah, I was turned down." He said.

Isamu eyed the papers under his arm curiously, "Hm? Is that so?"

"It's strange to have so much time to myself. I'm not sure what to do with it." He said quickly, removing the papers from underneath his arms and tucking behind his back- in between the waistline of his black pants.

"You should live life, you're still young." She said, earning herself a chuckle.

Itachi took a seat beside her, leaning against the hard wooden bench, "You're still young too Isamu-san. You're only 18 years old."

"Yeah, but inside I'm about a 100 years old."

Itachi stifled a laugh, "Is that so? I heard you have taken Kakashi as a new… research partner?" he said awkwardly, unsure of how to phrase his sentence.

"He kind of forced himself to be, but I'm getting some useful experience." She replied, giving him a small smile.

Itachi was curious to what she meant, she had always been honest and straightforward with him but now he wasn't sure. He felt his ears starting to heat up as he thought of the implications of her words. Isamu and Kakashi were always close even when they bickered and argued they would always somehow resolve that. From what he had heard, they weren't on good terms when they were younger but it changed when they confined in each other during the war. People who shared the same trauma often confine in each other he guessed but it was undeniable that they were good for each other. But her words still struck him offhandedly, surely it was undeniable that they were attractive so what would two attractive teenagers be doing in a 'dating/relationship research'? His mind was wandering off before he even realised it.

"Are you spending time with Sasuke?"

Bring his thoughts straight out of the gutter he nodded, "A-Ah yeah, I've been helping him train. He's a fast learner."

"Probably takes after you."

"Mm, I hope he relaxes a bit though, he's still a kid. I can't help but want him to have a good life no matter what."

"I'm sure he will. If I had a brother like you who loved me so much, I'm sure not a day will go by that I wouldn't enjoy."

"Thanks Isamu-san." He said.

"Hey Itachi," She said, "Has anyone ever told you they loved you? Romantically?"

"Romantically?" he repeated, the question had surprised him. Kakashi was supposed to be helping Isamu with the 'research dating' so her out of the blue question surprised him.

Thinking about it, many girls have confessed to him. He didn't want to outwardly reject them so he often took them on a date or two but the relationship would never blossom the way it should have, "I have."

"What did it feel like?"

"I guess I never felt the same way so I'm not sure if I can answer your question Isamu-san."

"Then… have you ever kissed someone you liked?"

Itachi thought back. There was a time he fell in love, deeply so. She had the brightest smile he had ever seen and her voice soothed him, as if it was like a wave that washed away all his worries away. He had kissed her once or twice but the relationship didn't last- she couldn't handle his work schedule. That woman had made his heart flutter for the first time and in the end, he felt his heart break for the first time.

"I have… our relationship didn't last." He said. It was strange how he was having this conversation with her. Never in a million years would he think he would be talking about relationship issues with his now former teammate. But it was comforting to the Uchiha teen. It served as a reminder that they were human after all, sometimes he forgot that Isamu was just another teen who had some growing up to do.

"Can I ask you to do me a favour?"

"What is it?"

Isamu stared at him, her red eyes lingering onto his black eyes, "Can you kiss me?"

"E-Eh?"

"Kakashi kissed me today and afterwards… I felt weird. From all the books that I've read, the symptoms I have points to a possibility of me… liking him romantically. I would like a confirmation, if I kiss you and feel the same thing then I must not like Kakashi that way." She explained. He knew it was slightly irrational but her tone of voice had made it seem so logical. Her face was dead serious, not even a hint of that statement being a playful joke was on her face.

He chuckled, "I don't think Kakashi-san will be too pleased with me if he finds out."

"I'm sure he will understand."

She leaned back against the bench and turned to face him, "So will you?"

Itachi paused, staring at the older woman in front of him. Even after so many years of knowing her, she still felt like a mystery. Just when he thought he knew her, she would surprise him and tonight, she certainly surprised him. He wasn't sure what the right thing to do was. If he kissed her and Kakashi found out, he would definitely want Itachi's head of a spike. But Isamu had asked him so randomly and her reasoning seemed… logical.

He looked at her blank face, and upon looking at her up close he had noticed how long her eyelashes were. Under the streetlight surrounded by the darkness of the night, her skin and brilliantly red eyes were glowing.

"I don't know Isamu-san."

"It's not like you have feelings for me so it shouldn't matter should it?"

Itachi knew she was right, well, at least sort of. He liked her and he had a place in his heart and often he considered her to be a part of his family. He couldn't help but be affectionate towards the older woman who he had grown to love over the years. But he wasn't entirely sure about what kind of love it was. But in the midst of thinking, he lowered his lips onto hers - the lips that Kakashi had kissed tonight. Uchiha Itachi felt the softness of her lips against his, the warmth of her lips had heated his cool ones and his felt a knot in his stomach.

Surprisingly he felt her push back her lips, kissing him back softly before removing her lips from his. Isamu didn't say anything for a while, she stared into the darkness as if she was evaluating her own emotions.

"Would it be rude of me to say I didn't feel anything?" She said as she leaned back against the bench with almost a defeated look on her face.

"N-No… not at all Isamu-san."

"I see…" she said.

They sat in silence for a second before Itachi got up from the bench, "You should get going Isamu-san. It's quite late."

He offered her his hand and pulled her up from the bench. As they were walking back together he waved at her, "I'm going this way. I'll see you around Isamu-san."

She waved back, watching as the younger man begin to walk away, getting smaller and smaller with each step he took.

"Itachi." She called out.

"Hm?"

"Am I in love with Kakashi?" She asked, her eyebrows almost furrowed together as she did. Her arms were across her chest, unconsciously gripping onto the sleeves of her jacket. Itachi gave her a warm smile.

"Isamu-san, don't you think that is something you should figure out on your own?"

With his final word he walked away, leaving the girl alone in the dark street. Her words rang in his head as he let out a low chuckle. As strong and smart as Isamu was, she wasn't very intelligent when it came to assessing her own emotions. But the kiss left him confused, until now he had barely any affectionate physical contact with Isamu. Shaking the thought from his head he walked back home – this wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. His mind went to the papers he shoved in the waistline of his pants. He removed them, holding them in his hands as he made his way back home through the brightly lit streets of Konoha. For some reason, the papers seemed to grow heavier and heavier with every step he took.

Isamu made her way back to her apartment, Kakashi hadn't noticed she was gone. Like always the light aroma of honey filled her nostrils as she padded to her bedroom, the same scent that seemed to follow her everywhere she went. Kakashi was now sleeping on his side with the blanket half on him, covering both his legs this time. Slipping into bed she laid on her back, staring at the ceiling once more.

That night, even after her walk Isamu couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling as she felt her heart thump against her chest.

When she opened her eyes all she could see was him. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was him. When she _breathed_ all she could smell was him.

'Shit.'

* * *

 **A/N: YAY! New chapter! I realised that I need to listen to some good soundtracks to be motivated to write! But yes, this is a new chapter and lol, Isamu being super confused! But I don't think she is the type of person who will always say 'I Love You' to someone since she is very emotionally stunted. She might be strong physically but she isn't very emotionally mature but she is learning with Kakashi! ;D Please as always, leave a review! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed all the previous chapter! I'm not sure if I should call out anyone by username in the story but if You want to PM me please do!**

 **Also, if anyone wants to follow my instagram I also have one hahaha it's just anime stuff :) I'm quite a daily poster on instagram :)  
** **Username (insta): katsudon_onice**

 **I really do hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Welcome to Konoha**

 _[13 Years Ago]_

" _Isamu, once more. Again."_

 _The little girl threw took a deep breath as she felt her legs shake following her father's voice. He sat outside their small hut in the small village of Takumi in the Land of Rivers. They lived further away from the small village where most people lived. Isolated from civilisation stood a small hut where the family of 3 lived. Takanashi Jun and Ayumi had finally settled in the Land of Rivers after managing to run away from Konoha. Branded as traitors they were hunted down for their crimes- taking orphans of war for experiments._

 _Takanashi Jun was a high ranking Jounin much like his wife who was the chief and director of the poison and infection unit in Konoha's hospital. The husband and wife were a match made in heaven. No one would have guessed that the Takanashi family would ever betray the village that they grew up in but the desperation for recognition and power made people do terrible things._

 _Jun had found a mysterious scroll during one of his mission in the untouched forest of the Land of Fire. Hidden in a cave underneath dust and rubble was a scroll that promised great power to a child. Their desperate attempts to gain more power had led to the destruction of their morals and in the process of following the scroll's vague instructions, many lives of innocent children were loss._

 _But standing in front of the pair of husband and wife was a small child with thick dark hair and vibrant red eyes, a child who showed great potential in strength that was hidden inside her frail, tired body._

" _I said do it again! Do you want to go back into the room?!" Jun barked at the child who jumped at the sound of his voice._

 _Meekly she followed his orders just like a soldier. Her mind picturing the cold, small, damp room in the basement. She didn't want to go back there. Forming the hand seals and feeling a surge of chakra through her body, she did the final hand seal and a dark flame spouted out from her mouth. The head was enough to make Jun cover his eyes as the tree in front of him started to burn, dark soot and smoke flowed up into the orange twilight sky._

" _W-Was that alright… father?" She asked, her hands instantly brought to her side as she trembled._

 _She couldn't fail. The little girl's stomach rumbled and growled loudly as her father looked down on her and from inside the house she could feel her mother's cold stare on her back. The last time she failed she didn't have her meals until she succeeded, the red eyed girl wasn't sure if she could survive another day without food._

" _You can do better but get inside, your mother has prepared food."_

 _The little girl nodded, giving her father a polite, low bow before scurrying inside to the warm house on her bare feet._

" _That wasn't bad." Her mother muttered to her father as she walked out of the house, clutching her cloak close to her body. Ayumi sighed as she saw her daughter shoving food into her mouth as quickly as possible. If she didn't look properly, she could have sworn that the child looked like a stray animal._

" _Not bad but not good enough," Jun replied, "She has power but she's too timid."_

 _Jun's eyes flashed at the shadow that he saw from the corner of his eyes and instinctively grabbed his wife's wrist, "Did you see that?"_

" _Get in the house, they found us."_

" _Fucking Konoha Dogs. Make sure to get the Isamu out and burn everything."_

" _I'll meet you at the checkpoint."_

" _Ah."_

" _They've come for us."_

" _Make sure the girl burns everything. Don't let them get her, otherwise, all our efforts will go to waste."_

* * *

" _Is that her in there?"_

 _Minato looked at the old man beside him and nodded. His eyes bore into the frail girl sleeping on the white hospital bed. Her dirty, tattered clothes had been changed into a new hospital gown and her skin and hair was now clean but white bandages covered her arms and legs. The image of her wouldn't leave the blond man's mind. They had ambushed the Takanashi couple who had burnt everything down. The forest was soon evaded with black smoke and soot as their modest little hut was set on fire. Dark red flames licked the straw hut as the smoke burnt down his throat but he couldn't stop, he couldn't let them get away._

" _Are her parents both dead?" The hokage asked again but his eyes didn't leave the girl. The hospital bed and blanket engulfed the small girl. She was still a child but he found it difficult to think about her as a child, the wounds that had now been covered in bandages scared her body. She looked like she was an adult who bore the wounds of war and torture._

" _We killed Takanashi Jun but Ayumi…," Minato replied, feeling a wave of sickness rush through his body as he thought about the corpse of the woman, "There was something strange."_

" _Something strange? Did they get away?"_

" _She had managed to get away, we thought we had lost her until we heard a scream… there was no one else besides Ayumi and her daughter…"_

" _What happened?"_

" _Ayumi's body looked like it exploded. When we found her child… she was in shock, covered in blood."_

" _Must have been an explosive tag."_

" _Sir, we didn't find any explosive tags on Ayumi and no weapons on the girl either."_

" _Are you saying this child killed Ayumi by herself? With no weapons?"_

" _That is the only plausible explanation sir."_

" _It seems like we have to keep a close eye on her. Who knows what the two of them were doing to her in that place…"_

" _Do you think… they could have experimented on her to give her some sort of… power?"_

" _We can't rule that out. I'll keep some ANBU around her for surveillance."_

" _Hokage-sama, I respect your orders but I don't think that would be a good idea."_

" _Hm… why do you think that Minato?"_

" _She… She might lash out. She's in an unknown village after being raised completely isolated from the world. She doesn't know how to interact with people her own age and if she finds the ANBU following her… I don't know how she will react." Minato replied, his eyes darting back to the little girl who stirred in her bed._

 _Her eyes clenched as she opened them for a brief second, the bright lights of the hospital burnt her eyes and she quickly covered them with her bandaged hands. Slowly, she opened her eyes, trying to adjust them to her surroundings. The sterile scent of the hospital was unfamiliar to her and as she opened her eyes to see two men staring down at her she jumped and tried to scramble out of bed._

" _Are you alright?" Minato asked, leaning forward slowly._

 _Her frightened bright red eyes darted around the room, "W-Where am I…"_

" _You're in Konohagakure, my name is Minato. Can you tell us your name?"_

" _I-Isamu…" She whispered, cowering in the corner of her bed with the blankets clenched in her hands._

" _Isamu, can you remember what happened back in the forest?" The hokage asked, giving her a warm smile. But his smile was not returned as the girl tried to scramble further away from the two men. Her voice was raspy, an aftermath of breathing the smoke from the burning hurt back in the forest. The pain from her injuries panged through her body but it didn't stop her from swiping at the hands that were reaching out to her._

" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried as the two men tried to calm her down. She scratched at their hands and hid under the blanket, "I couldn't control it… I really tried to control it but I couldn't! I'm sorry! Please don't put me in that room! Please anything but that room!"_

" _We won't hurt you Isamu-chan, please calm down… we promise we won't hurt you…" Minato chanted, trying to calm down the hysterical girl._

" _I didn't mean to… I didn't mean to hurt her… please… please don't hurt me…" She whimpered as she hid her face in her hands and curled into a ball on the bed._

 _Minato looked at the Hokage before returning his attention back to the girl. His hand gently reached out to her and tapped the top of her head, "Isamu-chan… I promise… nothing will ever harm you ever again. We'll protect you… Please don't cry…"_

 _The little girl glanced up at the man when she felt his warm hand on top of her messy black hair, "R-Really?"_

" _I promise… I won't let anything or anyone hurt you ever again."_

" _T-Thank you... Mister…"_

" _My name is Minato Namikaze, Isamu-chan, welcome to Konoha. This will be your home now alright?"_

" _T-Thank you Minato…san…"_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviews my story! I read them but I'm not sure how to reply, I'm just incredibly grateful that anyone reviews my story at all omg. I am also so so very sorry for being away for so long! I was on holiday and I didn't have the energy to write! I was suffering from a little block hahaha, I know where I want the story to go but it's just a little hard to for me to write it down, hopefully I get back in the groove! like always please review my story and if you want to send me a message please do! I might also publish the story on AO3... I'm still contemplating that but for now, enjoy this little chapter! We get to see a bit more of Isamu's past, more to be revealed so stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Doubt

* * *

"Did you have a bad dream last night?"

Isamu looked at Kakashi who was leaning against the kitchen counter. That morning she had woken up to Kakashi shaking her, her body was slick with sweat when she woke up. The smell of the sterile hospital seemed to fade away and the feeling of Minato's hand on top of her head was replaced with the absence of warmth.

"It was nothing." She replied as she sipped the hot tea Kakashi made for her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She muttered.

Kakashi watched her as she disappeared behind the closed doors of her bedroom. He couldn't let it go, it had been a while since she woke up in cold sweats. It looked like all the blood rushed from of her face, her face, scarily pale and all that he could clearly see were the bright red glows of her eyes. Ever since he had been staying with her she hadn't had a bad dream and neither did he. The return of her nightmares plagued his thoughts.

The white haired man was reading on the sofa when she emerged from her bedroom, droplets of water fell from her hair onto her shirt as she walked into the kitchen. His eyes followed her. She looked much better than this morning, the colour had returned to her face and she didn't look so pale. His eyes trailed to the large shirt she wore that was slipping from her shoulders, luckily his mask hid his blush as he watched water run down her slender neck. Hesitantly, Kakashi tore his eyes from her and returned to his book.

But Kakashi wasn't the only one who was distracted. The dreams from last night filled her mind, but her conversation with Itachi kept taking over her thoughts. Her mind congested with questions that she didn't know the answer to. When the black haired girl stirred herself another cup of tea, her mind was preoccupied with the man sitting on the sofa. The fact that his scent covered her apartment didn't help, for a split second she glanced over at him. His long, muscular limbs were casually and comfortably spread out on the sofa. One arm was resting beside his body, holding up his book while his other arm was draped on the edge of the sofa. She couldn't identify the feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach, a mixture of anxiety and something else she couldn't identify. She quickly pulled the collar of her shirt up and adjusted it so it wasn't hanging off her shoulder- Isamu never used to be self-conscious of herself but for some reason, ever since Kakashi had been living with her, she was on high alert.

This was a feeling she didn't like. Logic was something Isamu liked, she liked things with answers. She liked planning ahead so no mistakes could be made but it was things like this, things like the possibility of… love that made her flabbergasted. Love was an irrational emotion to her, one that she did not understand. Love made people act on impulse and acting on impulse was something that Isamu didn't like. No matter how hard she tried to think about the future or what the next 10 steps would look like she couldn't, all she was drawing on were blanks.

She retreated to her bedroom after finishing her cup of tea and got dressed in her usual clothes – a navy blue shirt and a pair of black pants. As she was leaving the door, she heard Kakashi's footsteps drawing closer to her and when she turned around, he stood behind her with a smile on his face.

"You going somewhere?"

"Meeting with Hokage-sama." She said as she was putting on her shoes.

Kakashi walked up to her as she was about to finish and gave her a smile, "Alright, have fun."

"I'll try." She quickly replied, noticing how close he was to her.

Kakashi ruffled her hair and pulled down his mask. In a flash, he swooped down and pressed his lips onto hers'. He could taste the green tea on her lips, he quickly removed his lips from hers' and pecked her forehead.

"Come back home, I'll be waiting."

Isamu started to feel heat crawling up her neck and slammed the door behind her. The 18 year old girl leaned against her front door and touched her lips, still feeling his lips on her. She felt the heat of his body as he pulled her into the kiss, his scent still lingered onto her, an impenetrable force. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts.

"Kakashi… what are you doing to me?"

* * *

"Oh! Nee-chan, long time no see!"

She turned around at the familiar loud voice of Naruto who ran up to her and grinned, "Nee-chan, do you wanna play today? I haven't seen you in a while!"

After that night, she hadn't seen Naruto around. Mostly because she spent her time in the hospital volunteering as usual. The boy had an ecstatic grin plastered on his face as his sky blue eyes met her fiery red ones. The young boy looked excited to see his new 'friend', ever since that night when she bought him dinner, she had heard that he went around telling everyone he had a new 'grown up, pretty friend'.

"Kid sorry, I've got work today."

"Oh, what do you do?"

She paused, she didn't want him to know that she was an ANBU. Knowing his personality, he would most likely ask her to train him and that was something she didn't want to do. She couldn't.

"I work at the hospital. I've got a shift so I'll see you around kid."

"Naw nee-chan! That's no fun!" Naruto whined, pouting as he ran away.

Isamu watched as he disappeared into the crowd of people, she clamped her mouth shut, supressing the urge to call out his name. She wanted to help him in every way she could, he was a lonely boy whose misfortunes were the result of war. She couldn't even protect his parents who were like her own family. Isamu let out a small sigh as she felt her stomach drop.

The afternoon sun shone brightly on the village, Isamu looked up and covered her eyes from the rays of bright sunlight. Taking a deep breath she continued her way, pushing the thoughts of the blond as far away as possible. She saw the hospital in sight as she continued making her way through the streets but instead of her walking into the white building she turned and made her way to the Hokage's office.

Knocking on his door she heard the man's voice, "Come in Isamu."

She gave him a bow as he got up and patted her shoulder, "Follow me, the elders will be here soon."

She followed the man as he expertly weaved through the hallway of the building. With each step she felt her stomach sinking and her throat was starting to itch. The eerie silence of the hallway caused their footsteps to echo hauntingly. She didn't exchange any words with the elder man in front of her who was starting to slow down his pace before he finally stopped and turned around with his back against the door.

"I'm sorry Isamu… I never wanted you to do this."

"I understand Hokage-sama, it is my duty so I do not mind."

"Isamu… you don't understand…."

"What don't I understand Hokage-sama?" She asked as the man casted his eyes to the side.

"Minato told me to protect you, I made him a promise but now… I'm breaking it. I'm sending you straight into danger and I… I can't…"

"Hokage-sama, please do not worry about me. I devote my life to this village, I have faced great danger before. So please do not feel guilty."

"You have a life here Isamu, I'm tearing you away from it… what if it doesn't succeed?"

"Hokage-sama, the elders are here, shall we enter the room?"

Sarutobi glanced up and looked behind the 18 year old girl in front of him. Two elderly figures were walking towards him and from the corner of his eyes he saw Isamu bowing. Behind them were several Hyuuga men followed by Danzo who upon meeting his gaze, gave him a smile that rubbed him the wrong way.

Danzo glanced at Isamu and gave her a nod, "Isamu."

"Danzo-sama." She responded with a deep bow."

Hokage looked at the man who walked into the room, his cane tapping the floor as he walked. There was always something off about Danzo.

"Hokage-sama," Isamu said softly, "This mission will be a success. I'll do whatever it takes, I will do anything to protect this village. Please trust me."

The elderly man looked at the girl in front of him. Her words was supposed to give him a sense of security but for some reason he felt beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead. Isamu's statement caused a wave of anxiety to rush through his body as he entered the room, watching as Isamu stiffly take a seat opposite the elders. Her face was like a blank canvas, completely demoted of any emotions. A firm, blank stare took over her face, an expression that put a sinking pit in the Hokage's stomach.

" _Please… protect her… protect Isamu… please."_

'Minato… I don't know if I can keep that promise…'

* * *

By the time the meeting had finished, the sun had gone down. Isamu exited the hokage's office and leaned against the wall beside the door. Having finished the meeting, she felt exhausted, mentally and physically. The teen was bombarded with orders of not only the elders but those of the Hyuuga clan who demanded that she succeed even though she had already promised them she would. Her head started to throb by the first hour and soon, she lost count of how many hours she had been in the meeting room. She felt drained as she made her way out of the building. Blending into the sea of people who quickly maneuverer through the streets of Konoha, she stopped by a flower shop before heading to the war memorial.

She stared at the stone in front of her and all the names that was etched into the worn out stone: Obito and Rin. She saw a few names she recognised and laid down the flowers in front of it before taking a seat and resting her elbows on her knees.

"Obito… Rin… Minato… I'll be off soon. Leaving Konoha in a week and a half. Time does fly by quickly, for some reason it only seemed like yesterday when you were still here but in reality… it's been years. I won't be able to visit anymore, at least not until I return but I don't know how long that will take… I'll ask Kakashi to put down some flowers for me once in a while… let's hope he doesn't forget." She said, chuckling slightly at the end.

It was strange, somehow, talking to a stone with her friend's names etched on it calmed her down. It was as if they were there with her, sitting and listening to her problems. Even though she never received a response.

The black haired teen brushed the growing pit that was forming in her stomach and buried her face in her hands, "I almost hesitated today… I wasn't sure if I could even go on the mission anymore… I don't want to leave this place for some reason… I was so sure of going just a few weeks ago but now… I don't want to leave my home."

"Maybe it's because of Kakashi… God, I've gotten so weak… all these stupid emotions that I don't even understand… he was just supposed to be there to help me for my mission but now… everything is so unnecessarily complicated. Sayuri-san… Minato-san… Obito… Rin… if you were here right now, what do you think I should do?"

Like always, there was no response, just the sound of rustling leaves that began to tumble on the ground as the wind brushed against it. Isamu sat there for some time, staring at the grey stone that did not respond.

Isamu let out a sigh and lightly touched the petals on the flowers, "This mission… can I really do it?"

"You have to, Takanashi Isamu."

The black haired teen jumped at the sound of the deep voice behind her, as quickly as she could she stood up straight at the sound of the man's voice. The deep baritone stiffened her body and she could feel the wind brushing the sweat that was forming on the back of her neck.

In front of her stood a Shimura Danzo, a man that commanded fear to the highly ranked shinobis but remained a shadow to those he did not deem worthy. His one visible eye looked at her, dyed red by the setting sun.

"Takanashi Isamu, are you possibly having doubts about this mission?" He asked with his hand calmly resting on his cane.

Isamu glanced down for a brief second before looking at him, "No sir."

"Good, don't hesitate with this mission. Perform your orders otherwise you will fail this mission. Do you know what will happen if you fail this mission Takanashi Isamu?"

"Yes sir, I will endanger the lives of the villagers." Isamu responded in a military fashion with her hands stiffly beside her body.

"Not only that, if you do anything to betray this village you will be banned as a traitor, just like your parents. I am sure you know how we treat traitors in this village." He said as he looked down at her.

"Yes sir, I can assure you that won't happen."

"Good. You should stop playing around, I have been hearing rumours. You will leave in 10 days. Don't disappoint us."

She watched as he disappeared into the shadows of the forest but as much as she wanted to fall back onto the grass but she did not. Instead she walked away from the memorial, her pace a little too fast but she could still feel his presence in the air. It was as if he had been watching her since the meeting, as if he could sense her hesitation even though she hid it well. As she walked into the crowd to go back to her apartment she could still feel his eyes on her.

There was no way she could fail this mission. Failing was not a possibility.

'Isamu… you can't fail… you can't fail… a soldier doesn't fail, a soldier follows orders… don't fail…' she thought as she headed home, feeling sicker and sicker with each step she took. The future was definitely uncertain, she was sure of that. No matter how much she tried to calculate the future, a single prediction could not be made. Making someone fall in love with you was a gamble but her entire mission counted on it. Hyogo Daisuke had to fall in love with her- it was the only way that she could gain his trust and that was the entire purpose of the mission.

When she reached her apartment she saw a certain white haired man walk down the steps, he smiled at her and gave her a wave, "How was the meeting? Did it go well?"

"Yes… it went well." She muttered, avoiding looking at the eyes that kindly stared down at her.

Isamu glanced at him before flinching when his hand reached out towards her.

This man was going to cost her the mission. Hatake Kakashi was either going to make or break this mission. Danzo's voice rang in her head as Kakashi called her name, but his voice was drowned out, the feeling of Kakashi's warm eyes was washed away by the cold, stern stare of Danzo that she wasn't able to shake off.

"I was about to meet up with Kurenai and Asuma, you should come," Kakashi said, even though he noticed her flinching with he tried to touch her, he brushed her hair behind her ear, "Are you alright? You look pale…."

"I'll be fine. You go ahead. I'm just tired… I'm going to go to bed." She quickly said before she walked past him and disappeared quickly up the stairs, leaving the ANBU at the bottom of the steps, staring at her.

Isamu locked the door behind her and sighed, with each breath she took, the scent of a certain white haired man dissolved into her lungs, filling her thoughts with his voice, his face and his touch.

Even though she could not calculate what the future would look like, one thing was certain.

'It's for the betterment of the village…' She thought as she slipped into her bed. She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket up to her chest before turning to face the wall. The 18 year old could feel a ghostly lingering touch on her skin, the sensation of Kakashi's hand on her waist heated her skin. She turned around but the man wasn't there. All that was there was an empty side of a bed. Groaning as she turned, she covered her face with the blanket and let out a long sigh.

'Why can't I stop thinking about you… this… this is going to ruin me… this is going to ruin the mission…'

Danzo's words rang through her ears as her head popped out from the blanket, her red eyes staring at a spot on the empty white wall. One thing was certain, she knew that in order to succeed in the mission she had to cut out something… or a particular someone from her life.

Hatake Kakashi had to disappear.

'Kakashi… has to be forgotten…' she thought as she closed her eyes again.

Taking a deep breath in as she tried to fall asleep to the light chirps of birds, a man's face popped into her head again. The ghostly heat of his hands snaked around her and she felt the light prickling of his hair brushing against her neck.

'Kakashi…'

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to those who have alerted this story! Welcome and I hope you are enjoying it! please leave a review! What did you think about this chapter? What do you think about the character? What will happen next? I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews so please leave a review? I know I updated this story a few days ago (and I have no more stocked up chapters) but I thought I really needed to upload this chapter! The next chapter will be updated soon (I hope, I usually write a few chapters before I upload it) so please stay tune! Can I get at least 1 or 2 reviews on this chapter? It would make me so happy and it would actually motivate me to write hahaha 3 Anyhow, thanks for reading, review reviews reviews! :)**


End file.
